Separate Worlds
by ShadowSword524
Summary: The king is dead. Now the new king, Ichigo, must make his way in the world as the ruler of Karakura Village. What will happen during his reign? Rate K  for now, probably T in the future. Multi-chap. Ichiruki.
1. Calamity, Coronation, and Camaraderie

Separate Worlds

The king was dead. It happened during the night, while everyone was asleep.

XXX

The king walked through the corridors of the castle, thinking of the future. How would the world be when he was gone? When his son was on the throne instead of him? Would the kingdom fall or prosper? The king shook his doubts. His son was a fine young man, and would one day make a great king for the village of Karakura. Karakura Village: the homeland of the king and his family, along with the villagers. Karakura was not a large city, but everyone who lived their was happy. This was enough for the villagers, and it made the royals happy that their vassals were happy. The king did not dread what would happen when he left the throne. However, the king did not believe that the period that he was pondering would come quite so soon.

An earthquake awoke the prince from his slumber. He quickly used the reflexes he had built during his training as a knight to duck under his bed for safety. The tremor ended after a few minutes. The prince quickly rose from under the bed, and quickly went through the castle to check on the wellbeing of everyone else in the castle. Everyone seemed to be all right. Just when the prince was satisfied that everyone was going to be all right, a servant approached him.

"My prince, I bring grave news," the servant announced, bowing deeply. This was mostly so he didn't have to look the prince in the eyes.

"What has happened?" The prince asked, terribly worried.

"The king is dead."

"…"

"My pr-"

"How did it happen?"

"He was walking through the castle when the earthquake hit. We believe he was crushed by a falling suit of armor."

"…"

"My prince, are you aware of what that means?"

"…"

"My prince?"

The servant was surprised to find the prince suddenly crying into his arms. The servant smiled sadly as the young man let out his tears. More servants gathered around, and spoke soothing words of comfort to their new king. When the prince regained his composure, he stood tall and his face became solemn. The prince let out a sigh, and faced his servants.

"For now, our first priority is to ensure everyone's well being, but in the morning we begin preparations for the king's burial."

The servants bowed to the new leaders, and they exited, except for the servant who had brought the new in the first place.

"Tell me, have my sisters been informed as well?" The prince asked.

"Not yet, sir."

"Bring them to me. I will tell them."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

The news had been conveyed to the twin princesses. They mourned alongside their brother, and two days later the entire village of Karakura attended the king's funeral. The villagers stood in a circle at the top of the hill where the late queen, Masaki, along with the rest of Karakura's past royals were buried. Twelve knights carried King Ishiin's body, and as they did, the circle opened for them. The casket was crafted from fine glass, and embroidered with gold and silver. The gold was inlaid with emeralds, and the silver implanted with rubies. The casket was lowered into the ground. Villagers, nobles, and royals alike said their final farewells to their king. As people dispersed, only the prince remained. The prince kneeled in front of his parents' tombs. He was worried, to say the least. What did he know about running a kingdom? What would become of the kingdom? The prince's mind swarmed with questions, but he would make it. He had his sister's to support him. They would be there for each other.

XXX

The prince was now walking down the aisle of he throne room. He sat down on the throne as he observed the nobles watching him. They watched with such cold gazes, as if they expected to fail in his duties. If he failed, then the people would reject him as king, and one of the noble families would take power. Unfortunately, that was the cold world of politics, and the prince knew it. That's why he would succeed. He wasn't about to give those heartless politicians the satisfaction of his failure. The prince bowed his head as the priest placed the crown atop his head. The prince looked up again and rose as he took the scepter in his hand. He faced the gathering, retaining a straight face to spite the nobles. Then the head priest spoke:

"All rise, and hail your new leader: King Ichigo Kurosaki!"

All hail King Kurosaki!" The congregation called out in unison.

Yes, now Ichigo was king. The entire kingdom had made him into a spectacle as a child. His orange hair was the strangest sight to see in a royal, as most royals had the dominant trait of dark hair, with the occasional blonde. But never in the history of the royal family had their been a royal with such bright orange hair. Now that young boy who had been so adored was king, and the villagers were ecstatic. Not only had Ichigo been thought of as attractive as a boy, he was considered the most benevolent prince in the history of Karakura. When the prince was a child, he loved to walk the streets of the village. On his first visit to the village, just a few days after his sixth birthday, he wanted to visit the bakery. His servants bought him a pastry and a loaf of bread to take home to the castle. As the prince walked back through the streets, towards the castle, he saw one of the paupers of Karakura. The man was sitting in the dirt, leaning against an alley wall. He sat staring into the bakery; he was obviously hungry. The young prince asked for his loaf of bread, so the servant. Confused as to why the prince wanted it, gave it to him. Ichigo took the bread and walked over to the man. The servant put his hand on his dagger in case of foul play. Ichigo called out to the man, who looked at the prince. When the pauper recognized Ichigo, he put his pace in the dirt and bowed to the prince. Ichigo told the man to rise. The man complied, and Ichigo held out the bread to him. The looked at the bread, and then to Ichigo who nodded. The man took the bread, and thanked Ichigo repeatedly. The villagers saw and retold this event. Ichigo did many more good acts throughout the village, and earned his reputation as a kind, caring man. Now that kind, caring man was king.

XXX

Ichigo sat in his office, signing the daily amount of papers that flowed in needing the king's permission for various affairs. Ichigo did this in the morning, so then he could have they rest of the day to spend as he pleased. When he finished, he made his rounds around the castle. Today, Ichigo walked down to the Knights' Hall, where the royal knights trained and held committee. He had a special errand to complete today. He knocked on the Leader of the Royal Guard's door. He was met with a gruff "Enter." Ichigo entered the room, and the Head Knight looked up at is guest.

"My-My king, I an honored by your presence," the Head Knight stammered, surprised by his guest. The Head Knight was a man named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He had electric blue hair, and was known for his skill in combat. It was true that Grimmjow was an expert with a sword, but what he was truly renowned for was his man-to-man fighting. Grimmjow's most well-known moment was when he personally defended Karakura from twenty-five invading knights armed with swords, shields, bows, and arrows with nothing but his bare hands in the middle of the night when he had no time to retrieve a better weapon. It was the middle of the night, so no others guards were awake. The feat had put him in the infirmary for a month, but he had saved Karakura.

"Sir Jeagerjaques-"

"Please, call me Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, I am aware that there is a knight named Chad Yasutora in your ranks, am I correct?"

"Yasutora? Yes there is. Why?"

"I would like him to be my personal body guard; he knight that is always by my side. Is this agreeable with you?"

"Of course, my king, but may I ask why."

"Chad and I met as children. I snuck out of the castle once, and I saw a gathering of rowdy boys causing trouble in the streets. I tried to stop them, but I was outnumbered. They were too drunk to recognize me as the prince, so they were beating me pretty badly. Just when things were getting bad, Chad came out of nowhere, and backed me up. Both of us put those guys in their place. We had plenty of adventures after that, until he entered training to become a knight, that is."

"That's quite a story. I had no idea of your and Chad's friendship. You see, he never talks."

Ichigo laughed. He remembered how silent Chad could be. Grimmjow left the room, and returned with a tall, muscular boy with dark skin. The boy's hair covered his eyes, and he said nothing when he entered. Ichigo stood up and slapped the man on the shoulder.

"Chad! How've you been?"

"Ichigo? You remember me?"

"Of course, Chad. Just because I'm king doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend."

"I always knew you would make a great king. Why do you want to see me?"

"I want you to be the knight that is always by the king's side. My bodyguard of sorts."

"Why me, Ichigo?"

"You're the only person I ever trusted in a fight."

"It would be an honor."

"Excellent! But you have to promise me one thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't be so formal."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2: Say What?

**A/N: So, this is my second REAL multi-chapter fic. I've written a few two-chapters fics, but those don't count. I promise this story will get better as is continues. Until then, ENJOY! **

CLASH! Metal screeched against metal as Ichigo and Chad trained their swordsmanship together. Ichigo had the upper hand, as he had received the best training possible since he was prince, but Chad was no pushover. His natural strength gave him the fortification of a good defense behind his blade. Ichigo could dodge Chad's attacks because of his agility, but Chad could parry Ichigo's strikes. All in all, Ichigo and Chad were evenly matched. They spent somewhere near half an hour beating the steel out of each other, and then Ichigo used his blade to force Chad's up into the air. Ichigo jumped into the air above Chad and snatched the blade from his friend's grip. Ichigo landed behind Chad, spun around, and crossed the blades over Chad's neck. Finally, he lowered both blades.

"Excellent, Chad. I never expected that you would be so good with a blade," Ichigo said, handing the blade back to Chad. Chad nodded in response. Ichigo smirked at his friend's silence, and then walked into the inner room of his personal training complex. Ichigo removed his shirt, and retrieved a wet rag from a bucket of cold water. He wiped the sweat from his body with the rag. Chad did likewise in another room. Ichigo never understood why, but Chad was bashful when it came to these things. Ichigo put on one of his white, linen shirts and some leather pants. He strapped his sword to his left side, and strapped up his boots. Now in lighter clothing, Ichigo set forth to the outside of the complex. He waited for Chad briefly, who came out still in his chainmail, as was his duty to always wear. Ichigo didn't think Chad should have to wear it, but Ichigo's royal vizier, a man named Kisuke Urahara, insisted that Chad be guarded so e would not fall and then fail to protect Ichigo.

Kisuke Urahara: a man as mad as a hatter, and Ichigo's most trusted advisor. Ichigo didn't much care for the man, but he had been his father, Ishiin's vizier and close friend, so Ichigo allowed him to retain his position. On top of that, Kisuke had been the one who trained Ichigo to use a sword, so Ichigo trusted him at least. Nevertheless, Kisuke's appearance was a sight to behold. Kisuke always wore a light green, silk shirt with a black cloak over his shoulders. On his legs he wore green pants made comfort that ended just above his ankles. He wore leather boots just like everyone else, but his boots had been stained so they were light brown, and they were embroidered with V-shaped, red patterns. The strangest thing about Kisuke, however, was his hat. Kisuke's hat resembled that worn by the hero of the Legend of Robin Hood; at least Ichigo thought so, anyway. Only Kisuke's hat was green-and-white striped with a red feather pointing out of the back. Needless to say, Kisuke was not a normal person, but Ichigo could not deny that the man had brains.

Ichigo walked towards the throne room of the castle, Chad by his side, pondering what the day would bring. Today was Wednesday, and that meant the weekly meeting with the nobles to discuss the situation of Karakura. Ichigo had tried to reestablish these meeting to be once a month, since nothing ever happened in Karakura that needed attending to, but the nobles refused. Ichigo now understood why his father had always been so ecstatically cheerful. He had to be cheerful to balance out the nobles' cold demeanors. Anyway, Ichigo took his seat at the head of the table. He listened to the monotonous monologue of the Heads of the Noble Clans say that everything was fine in as many words as possible. When they finished, Ichigo took a gaze at Urahara, who was snoring in his seat, but Ichigo knew that man had heard every word. Ichigo rose, expecting to leave, and spoke.

"Well, if there's anything else speak now-"

"Actually, my king there is" interrupted Soi Fon, the only female amongst the Head of the Nobles, and one of Ichigo's least favorite. Soi Fon was openly opposed to Ichigo as king, and wanted the throne for herself.

"Yes, Soi Fon?"

"I was reviewing the laws of Karakura, and I came across –"

"Get to the point." Soi Fon blinked twice; astonished that Ichigo spoke with so much authority.

"The law says that if a king should be appointed who is currently under the age of sixteen, he is considered unfit to rule on his own. Therefore, the aforementioned must be wed in holy matrimony by their sixteenth birthday."

"… Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, my king, you have to get married, or surrender the throne to one of the nobles."

"Oh crap."


	3. Chapter 3: Who to Pick?

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening to me!" Ichigo yelled, pacing the floor of his room.

"Calm down, Ichigo. It's not that big of a deal," replied Kisuke, with his ever-present annoyingly laid back attitude.

"Not a big deal! I have to get married in a year!"

"Oh, that. I thought you meant Soi Fon's usual defiance."

"…"

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little, sheesh."

"Okay, Kisuke, take this seriously for a moment. What am I going to do?"

"Not to worry, there are many options, Ichigo. You can do what I did, and marry a childhood friend. My wife Yoruichi and I grew up together, you know."

"I didn't even know you were married."

"It must've slipped my mind."

"That you were spending your life with someone?"

"Yep. To continue, option two is marry someone that you can put up with, but not really be happy for the rest of your life."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes: the hardest option. Actually go out and find your soul mate in a year's time."

"Kisuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Ichigo."

"Do you really love Yoruichi, or was she just a good friend?" Kisuke frowned; he actually seemed offended by the question.

"Ichigo, I may wear a mask of obnoxious indifference, but I am capable of emotion. I love Yoruichi more than words can say."

"That's the way I want to feel, when I find her."

"That's a good choice, Ichigo."

"So what option does that leave me with."

"The hard one."

"Fabulous."

"Oh, Ichigo, not to fret. This is going to be a year you will never forget!" Kisuke laughed, holding his pink, imported fan in front of his face.

XXX

Soi Fon sat in her room, behind a desk lit by a single candle. She had a book in front of her, but she was thinking too much to actually comprehend any of the words on the page. She knew her family was the one of the top two most popular of the Noble Clans, but only one problem stood between her and the throne: the Kuchiki Clan. The Kuchiki's were rich, proper, and secluded. All of the nobles had this in common, but the Kuchiki's were also known for their caring characteristics. Although it was not public, the people knew of the donations that the Kuchiki's made to the lower classes. Word on the street said it was because Byakuya Kuchiki's, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wife, Hisana, was from the streets. Even after Hisana died, Byakuya continued to make donations in her memory. This made the Kuchiki's all the more popular. Finally, in this last week, Byakuya had just adopted Hisana's younger sister, Rukia, as his own little sister. Now the villagers were going crazy over how big of a heart Byakuya must have had. Soi Fon couldn't understand it. The Byakuya was such a stoned-faced, emotionless jerk. How could the villagers like him? Soi Fon had to change things, somehow.

XXX

Tonight was going to be a night full of laughter and happiness. Tonight, Ichigo was holding a royal ball to "celebrate his first successful month of ruling Karakura." What the ball was really for, however, was to provide a chance for Ichigo to be able to see, and perhaps mingle with, some of the ladies of Karakura. There was dancing, music, food, and wine. Everyone was laughing, and they all danced with one another. Ichigo, who did not really care for parties, stood in the corner with a glass of champagne eyeing possible girls to talk to. This was not to continue, as Kisuke approached Ichigo, with a woman around his arm. Ichigo looked up at his vizier, and then to the woman. Ichigo blushed slightly. The woman had dark, purple hair and ebony skin. Her eyes were bright yellow, contrasting her hair. She wore a bright, red dress that was missing one shoulder, and had a strap pinned up with a gold button on her left shoulder. In short, she was extremely beautiful.

"Kisuke, I assume this is your wife?" Ichigo stated.

"What makes you say that?" Kisuke asked; he sounded genuinely confused.

"Well, I-I thought…"

"Relax, Ichigo, it was a joke. Allow me to introduce Mrs. Yoruichi Urahara." Ichigo bowed to the woman.

"It's a pleasure, madam."

"The pleasure is all mine, my king," Yoruichi replied, giving a slight curtsy.

"Please, call me Ichigo."

"Alright then, Ichigo."

"Sooo, Ichigo, have you seen anyone you want to talk to yet?" Kisuke butted in.

"Not particularly."

"Jeez, no wonder you've never had a girlfriend."

"That had more to do with my father than anything else."

"Well… don't worry about that now. I am requiring to at least talk to five girls before the end of this party, as your royal vizier."

"Uhh, fine." Ichigo stalked off."

"We're in deep trouble," Kisuke sighed.

"Aww, don't say that. He just needs to loosen up a little."

"I know. That's why we're in trouble; he never loosens up."

"Let's go see how he does."

"Stalk the king? What a horrible and devious idea! I knew there was a reason I married you," Kisuke gave an evilly large grin.

XXX

"So… you said your name was Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. Tatsuki Arisawa," the girl replied.

"What kinds of things are you interested in, Tatsuki?"

"I like fighting in competitions, and putting the beat down on anyone who thinks to insult me or my friends. I train all the time."

"Really? That's not a common trait to find in a woman; it's interesting."

"Interesting? You mean different. Are you trying to say that I'm weird because I do different things?"

"What? No – Not at all…" That's when Ichigo noticed a fiery aura surrounding Tatsuki's body. Her eyes became dark, and Ichigo felt fear creep up his spine. Ichigo snuck away in the crowd before any harm could be done to him.

_Well, that could've gone a whole lot better. At least now I have a backup if Chad can't protect me anymore._

XXX

"Hi there! Ohmygosh! You're the king! It's Ichigo right? My name's Rangiku Matsumoto, and I love to have good time how about you? You know I'm going out with this guy named Gin, see that squinty-eyed guy with the silver hair? That's him, but I'd totally ditch him for you. I mean seriously, you're…the…king. Hey, where'd he go?"

_Absolutely not! Man, she was hot, but I cannot take that amount of talking for the remainder of my life. _

XXX

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. What's your name?"

"My name is Nemu."

"Enjoying the party?"

"I guess."

"What king of things do you enjoy?"

"I am neither opposed or attracted to many activities."

"Isn't there anything you like to do?"

"I cannot recall."

"… What do you do in daily life?"

"I am a scientist's assistant?"

"And?"

"The same scientist created me as an experiment."

"… Okay, well I might see you later."

"Alright."

'_See you later?' Yea right. I prefer women with, I don't know, EMOTIONS!_

XXX

"Hello! My name is Orihime Inoue, and I am loving the party!"

"That's good to hear. My name is –"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, of course. You're the king, that's why I know. People used to tell me our hair colors looked the same, so I always remembered your name."

"We do both have orange hair. I've never met anyone else with that trait."

"Isn't it cool? We're like the only two people."

"So, what do you like to do, Inoue?"

"I enjoy cooking a lot! My favorite dish is wasabi with red bean paste. I also like spending time with friends, and shopping. How about you?"

"I don't have a lot of free time, but when I do I train my sword skills. Sometimes I ride horses, and occasionally I just walk outside."

"That sounds nice. Hmm? Oh well, I have to go. My friend Tatsuki is calling me."

"Tatsuki? Yea you'd better go."

"See ya laterIchigo-kun!"

"Bye, Inoue.

_She's nice, but only in a friend sort of way. I still have one more girl to talk to, so maybe she'll have that special something. But I should keep Inoue in mind._

XXX

Ichigo walked through the crowd, looking for one last girl to talk to. All these girls were so proper, and they always acted polite to him because he was king. He wished they wouldn't; he wanted to be treated like a normal person by a villager for once. Then Ichigo spotted a small girl by the buffet. She had raven black hair, but that was all he could tell about her, since her back was to him. Ichigo decided to talk to this girl, and then he could relax.

"Hi there," Ichigo said, bending down to the girl's head level. He stood up straight again as she turned around. Ichigo cracked a slight smile when he saw her cheeks puffed out from stuffing her face at the buffet. Ichigo also noticed that her eyes were a deep, amethyst color. That characteristic intrigued Ichigo.

"What's happening?" the girl responded, cheerfully, but very informally.

"Not much. Enjoying the party?"

"Yep. So, how'd you get invited? I can't imagine a noble inviting someone with such oddly colored hair." The small girl giggled to herself, but Ichigo scowled down at her. Did she really not know?

"For your information, I happen to be the king, Ichigo Kurosaki. I wasn't invited, I am hosting this party." This time it was the girl's turn to blush. Ichigo smirked.

"I am sorry my king, I was unaware of your identity," the girl curtsied.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy having someone treat me normally."

"So, Ichigo, you know your name means strawberry, right?"

"It does not! It means 'one who protects,' get it right, midget!"

"Oh sorry… wait, what did you just call me?"

"Uhh…"

"Did you just call me midget?"

"Yea, why-" Ichigo's face was met with a foot.

"Never call me midget again, strawberry!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like walking outside, and once in a while I get sword training when I'm bored."

"Well, there are no swords around, but we can go walk outside if you want."

"That sounds good. I need to get out of the crowd."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo and the girl both rolled their eyes.

XXX

The king and the girl walked outside on the castle grounds. They walked side by side under the moonlight, and they didn't speak to one another, until the girl broke the silence.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"The moon? Yea it is. I rarely get the chance to look at it anymore, since I became king."

"That so sad. I try to watch the moon from my window every night."

"That's convenient."

"Hmm? You need to loosen up, you know."

"I get that a lot."

"I'll bet."

"Hey, come on. Cut me some slack."

"Sorry, strawberry, but if I did that, you'd never loosen up."

"Very funny, and stop calling me 'strawberry,' midget." Ichigo grabbed his side, as a small elbow drove into it.

"I'm not a midget, I'm just petite."

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say… midget." The girl glared at Ichigo, making him smirk. Then, the castle clock struck midnight.

"Aww! Not already!" the girl whined.

"What's wrong?"

"My nii-sama said I have to meet him at midnight, so we can go home."

"Your nii-sama?"

"Yea. Well, I'm sorry, but I have to leave now."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Yea. See you later, Ichigo." The girl started to walk away after that. Then, something dawned on Ichigo.

"Hey, wait! You never told me **your** name!"

"It's Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki!"

_Rukia Kuchiki? Yea, I'll definitely see you later._


	4. Chapter 4: Plans for the Future

Rukia Kuchiki, yes the girl recently adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki to honor his wife's memories, was the girl to win Ichigo's favor during the Royal Ball. Now se sat in a carriage beside her nii-sama in silence. The silence was not necessarily cold-hearted; it was simply because Byakuya did not usually express himself with words. Byakuya was a man of action. Nevertheless, Byakuya decided to break the silence; some small talk might lead to a better relationship with his new sister.

"Rukia, how did you enjoy the party?" Byakuya asked tonelessly. Rukia looked in his direction, surprised that he was speaking to her.

"I had a good time, nii-sama."

"I am glad to hear that. Did you make any friends with the nobles?"

"I met many new people who seemed to be pleasant."

"Who, exactly?"

"I met a woman named Orihime Inoue, I met Kisuke Urahara, the royal vizier, I met the Noble Clan Head of the Hitsugaya's: Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I met the Village Elder: Old Man Yamamoto."

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked, almost playfully.

"I'm sure I must've talked to some other people, nii-sama." Rukia didn't like where this was going.

"Did you meet any … men you were attracted to?" Byakuya just possibly cracked a slight smile. 

"Well… I-It's possible." Byakuya's eyes opened at Rukia's response.

"I'll trust your judgment, Rukia, but I hope that you will not choose a man that is beneath your honor."

"I highly doubt he is, nii-sama."

"Don't forget, you are a Kuchiki now."

"Still, I doubt he is." Byakuya gave his sister an inquisitive glance, then returned to his stone-faced composure.

"Would you mind telling me who this man is, Rukia?"

"Not at all, nii-sama. The man I met and walked with was the king: Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya's eyes shot open.

XXX

"So, Ichigo, the party is over. Did you talk to at least five women like I told you?" Kisuke asked, elbowing Ichigo's arm.

"I did, actually," Ichigo replied curtly.

"And?"

"One was violent, one was an air-head, and one had no emotions whatsoever."

"What about the other two?"

"No complaints, but one was too… innocent to be a romantic sort of friend, you know?"

"I know what you're talking about."

"Yea."

"Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"What about number five?" Kisuke gave a large grin.

"… Fifth times the charm."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, who was she? Tell me about her."

"Well, she was different. She didn't treat me like royalty. I was a normal person, a normal guy just talking to her. It felt good."

"What did she look like?"

"Honestly, she's not amazingly hot or anything, but something about her is just captivating. She's really short too. She's comes to my elbow, and **that** may be an exaggeration. She has raven, black hair, and pale skin. But the most intriguing thing about her is her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Yea, her eyes. They are the deepest amethyst color I have ever seen, Kisuke."

"That's odd."

"Yes, but it has charm to it."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

"I think the proper term is infatuated."

"What! I am not **infatuated** with her. I've only known her for one night."

"Exactly, and yet you won't stop talking about her."

"You've been nagging me with questions about her, idiot."

"Oh yeah."

"Whatever."

"So what are you going to do next, Ichigo?"

"Next?" Kisuke mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

"You can't just say 'Hey, remember me? We talked at the party. Will you marry me?' You have to court this woman, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Obviously."

"How did you go about asking Yoruichi to marry you?"

"Well, first we grew up together, but you don't have that advantage. We always kept in touch. Finally, one day I had bought the ring, invited her to spend the day at the lake with me, and popped the question."

"Well, I guess I just have to invite her somewhere, and spend some time with her, and then after about a month I'll start thinking about how to ask her." Kisuke rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ichigo, my boy, you going about this all wrong. Problem one: you're thinking about it. Love is not a plan, or something that can be fit into a plan. Love is spontaneous, and free-willed. Believe me, if Rukia's the one, you'll know when the right time to ask is. No sooner, and no later." Ichigo stared blankly at Kisuke. He guessed he'd have to trust the mad hatter on this one.

XXX

Rukia walked across the Kuchiki grounds, through the cherry blossom trees beside the river. Rukia was enjoying the silence, the smells, and the beautiful view that she would have never experienced in the village of Karakura. Rukia sat down on the bank of the river and let her feet be caressed by the river's cool water. She looked up at the sun, and the warmth touched her face, causing her to smile. She felt so peaceful, but unfortunately this was not to continue as a messenger called for her presence. Rukia stood up as the man approached her, a letter in his hand. The man bowed to her and spoke:

"A letter for you, Lady Kuchiki," the man announced.

"Who is it from?" Rukia asked.

"It has the Royal Seal on the scroll, my lady."

"The _Royal_ Seal?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Lady Kuchiki."

Rukia stared down at the letter. _So… the king actually remembered me. I wouldn't be surprised if it just said "MIDGET" on it_. Rukia laughed to her, and then opened the scroll and read:

_Lady Rukia Kuchiki, of the most honorable Kuchiki clan,_

_You are hereby cordially invited to dinner at the castle tomorrow night with the king, Ichigo Kurosaki. If it so pleases you, the king would appreciate your presence at 6:30 p.m. Contrariwise, the king understands if you either wish not to attend or cannot due to previous engagement. We wait to see what comes in the future._

_P.S._

_Was the formal enough for you, midget?_

_ Sincerely from the king,_

_ Ichigo Kurosaki_

Rukia smiled at the postscript. She walked into her brother's office and told him of her invitation. Byakuya made no movements, and showed no emotion. He merely said, "Behave well for the king, and tell me if **he** misbehaves. After all, he is still a teenage boy."

Rukia laughed on the inside. Tomorrow night was going to be fun.

**A/N: Sorry to announce, I won't be updating as rapidly for the next few days, because I'm going on a trip for Easter. :( Sry. But I promise the next chapter will be a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5: The DinnerDateWhatever

**Konichiwa my followers! Wow, that made me sound like an evil dictator. Anyway, I'm back from my trip and updating again. Enjoy! ( or else… :) )**

Ichigo sat in his room in the castle, Kisuke preparing him for his dinner with Rukia. Kisuke kept calling it a date, which Ichigo corrected him that it was a formal dinner. Kisuke rolled his eyes at the king's bashfulness.

"Do you remember my advice, Ichigo?"

"Yea, make her enjoy her time with me, right?"

"Exactly, now enjoy your date with Rukia!"

"It's not a …" Ichigo paused. Kisuke sweat dropped, what had he said? "Kisuke?"

"Yes, Ichigo?" Kisuke's voice cracked.

"How did you know it was Rukia I was seeing tonight?" Ichigo smirked.

"You told me after the party, Ichigo."

"Wrong, I described her to you. I never said her name… Kisuke?"

"My wife and I may have stalked you a little." Kisuke then bolted out the door.

"Get back here, you creep!"

XXX

Rukia sat in the Kuchiki carriage once again, riding to the destination of Karakura Castle. Rukia was actually pretty excited about her date/formal dinner with Ichigo. Seriously, who wouldn't be excited to have dinner with the king? But that wasn't really why she was excited. Rukia really liked Ichigo, even if he could be a jerk sometimes. The carriage pulled up before the castle, and Rukia expected the driver, Renji, to open the door for her as usual. Renji had been Byakuya's right-hand-man for many years. Sure, Renji was loyal to Byakuya, but the reason Byakuya kept him around was because Renji was the one guy who would occasionally stand up to Byakuya. In short, Renji had guts. So, Rukia sat waiting for the door to be opened, bit it didn't. Rukia, being a semi-patient person, sat and waited… for about five seconds. Rukia threw the carriage door open in a rage, and started shouting.

"Renji, what's talking… so …long?" Rukia froze at what she saw before her.

"Stupid strawberry! Who're you calling a bad carriage driver?" Renji shouted at none other than the king.

"I'm calling **you **a bad driver, dumb pineapple! One minute I'm walking down the path of the castle to see my guest arrive, and then I'm nearly run over by a speeding horse going up the path when the road clearly ends _there_!" Ichigo yelled pointing to where the road actually did end.

Apparently Renji actually had made a driving mistake, but was not willing to admit it, even to the king. Rukia gawked. She didn't know whether to interject, stay in the carriage, or laugh. She laughed. Both men turned to her, turned away from each other, and blushed. Renji approached Rukia, and bowed deeply.

"I am deeply sorry for inconveniencing you, Lady Kuchiki. I made a mistake. I have embarrassed you," Renji apologized.

"Stand up, Renji, it's. Besides, it was actually a refreshing laugh," Rukia admitted in return. "I hope no one was hurt?" Rukia inquired looking at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, showing he was fine. "Good, then let's just put this all behind us."

Renji bowed to Rukia again, and drove away in the carriage with instruction to return around nine-thirty. Rukia looked to Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo held out his elbow, which Rukia gladly hooked her own arm around, and the king led the lady up to the castle. They walked quietly through the main doors into the dining hall. Ichigo walked Rukia over to her chair, and pulled it out for her. Rukia took her seat, as did Ichigo. Ichigo called gently and politely for the dinner to be brought out. Rukia liked that. Byakuya just nodded, and was served. Ichigo seemed to enjoy talking to and having relationships with his servants. It reminded her of the stories she had heard of him as a boy. The servants brought out a light soup to begin with. Ichigo nodded to Rukia, and they began to eat. Ichigo seemed nervous, tense even, so Rukia talked first.

"So, my king, how fairs the kingdom?" Rukia asked formally, knowing it would annoy him."

"I thought I told you to call me Ichigo," the man before her retorted.

"Nope, you asked me to."

"Well now it's a Royal Order. You are hereby forbidden to be formal with me when we talk in private."

"Well played, strawberry."

"Thank you, midget. Ow!" Ichigo yelled as his leg was kicked under the table.

"It's still Rukia to you, idiot."

Ichigo glared at her. "So how is the kingdom?"

"The kingdom? The kingdom's fine. Nothing bad ever happens to Karakura. It's actually boring to be king sometimes."

"That's sounds nice. So why'd you invite me here tonight, Ichigo." Rukia emphasized his name.

"I wanted to see you again. I had fun at the party with you." Rukia blushed a little.

"How many other girls from the party are you going to invite, huh?" Rukia retorted to hide her blush.

"Only you," Ichigo said calmly. Rukia blushed a lot now. "Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight besides dinner, Rukia?"

"Like what?"

"I'm king. We can do whatever we want to. But what I want to do is to make this enjoyable for you."

"Well… would you like to go down to the village for dessert?"

"A bakery?" Ichigo looked up at the mention of the village.

"Yes, of course. Do you know one?"

"Yea, actually I do. I have a friend who works in one. I just haven't had a reason to go see him, so it's socially improper for me to go."

"One burden of being royalty?"

"Yep."

"Well then let's go."

"Really, you want to?"

"If you want to that badly, I want to help."

"You like the bakery, it makes the best treats in Karakura."

Ichigo and Rukia finished their dinner, with many more pointless arguments in between courses, and then they rose up from their seats o set out on their little quest. They walked down from the castle together, avoiding Chad's attention so that they could get some privacy. They walked through the streets of Karakura, as incognito as possible, but still attracting stares from the villagers. Ichigo led Rukia up to a bakery in the middle of the village. The bakery had no sign, but the smell of pastries and breads was enough to attract anyone to the shop. As the two prestigious guests entered, a bell rang on the door. A voice came from the back of the shop as the baker entered.

"Sorry, folks, we're about to close up – Ichigo?"

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! Who is the baker? Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Past and The Future

**Hello my friends! Welcome to another splendid addition of this story. Tonight, we will find out who the mystery baker is. Here's a hint if you read the comments: one of you all guessed it already**

_Previously on Separate Worlds:_

"_Sorry, folks, we're about to close up – Ichigo?" _

XXX

"I-I-Ichigo! Oh, wait! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! I mean my royal highness, the king," the baker yelled, obviously freaking out at the sight of Ichigo.

"Hey! Hanataro, calm down," Ichigo said, holding his hands up in front of himself.

"Yes, my king!"

"Hanataro, you can still call me Ichigo. I want you to."

"R-really? All right, Ichigo. So… how've you been?"

"Pretty good. I'm king now, you know."

"Yea, I heard. I'm really sorry about your father."

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault." Ichigo and Hanataro sat in silence a moment; neither knew what to say. It had apparently been a long time since they'd seen each other.

"So, Ichigo, w-who is this?" Hanataro asked, gesturing to Rukia.

"Hm? Oh! Hanataro, this is Rukia Kuchiki, a good friend of mine." Ichigo said, smiling smugly at Rukia, who looked away from him and blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanataro," Rukia curtsied to be polite."

"Happy to meet you, Kuchiki-san, and please don't be formal to me. I'm just a baker."

"Hold on a minute, Hanataro," Ichigo butted in. "You're a lot more than that and you know it!"

"Aw, Ichigo, don't be so kind."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "What do you mean Hanataro's more than a baker?"

"Well, Rukia, it's like this: Hanataro may be a baker, but he wants to be a doctor."

**Flashback:**

Ichigo walked through the dark streets of Karakura. This was one of those nights where the castle just wasn't enough. Ichigo had hopped out of his window, and free-climbed down the wall of the tower using the cracks between the stones. Once he was on the ground, he snuck past the guards, through the trees, and went straight for the village. It was his original plan to meet up with Chad, but when he got to Chad's house, he discovered a note under the rug explaining that Chad had been invited on a merchant's trip with his Abuelo. Ichigo was disappointed, and began to head back to the castle. Just then, he heard a scream. Ichigo bolted to the source of the screaming. He came to an alleyway, shrouded in darkness, and he saw a young girl running. Five men, who each carried daggers, were chasing her. The girl ran to the point where a wall stopped her efforts to escape. The men laughed, and slowly, approached the girl. Ichigo stood behind a corner, ready to jump in at any moment.

"Now, now. There's no need to fret, my dear. Just turn over your belongings and everything will be alright," the man closest to the girl, said, holding out his dagger.

"No … please, leave me alone," the girl whimpered.

"Afraid I can't do that, ma'am."

"That' enough," Ichigo said stepping out from behind a corner. "Leave her alone."

"And who exactly who are you, boy?"

"Don't you recognize the hair?" Ichigo smirked. "I'm the prince, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The prince? You must have some **good** money on you. Get 'em boys!"

With that, Ichigo took a stance as the robbers ran towards him, knives shining in the moonlight. The first robber, the leader and apparent spokesman, attacked first. Ichigo leaned back, to a near 90-degree angle, dodging the knives' blade. He swung his leg up, balancing himself by putting his hands on the ground. The man was thrown into the air. While in he was in mid-air, Ichigo jumped up and kicked him three times saying, "I-chi-go!" putting emphasis on each syllable. Then Ichigo kicked the man down to the ground and yelled, "Kurosaki Barrage!" The robber crashed into the dirt, and Ichigo landed on one foot, the other still bent at the knee.

"I learned that one on Naruto," Ichigo explained. Then Ichigo proceeded to take out the remaining thugs. Punches, kicks, and lunges were thrown, but Ichigo always had the upper hand, despite being outnumbered. While Ichigo was in the process of bashing two of their heads together, their leader awoke from his unconscious state. He grabbed his dagger, and threw it at Ichigo.

"Watch out!" the girl, who was still stuck against the wall, screamed to warn Ichigo. But it was too late. The knives' blade penetrated Ichigo's lower back. Ichigo yelled in pain, and fell to his knees. He fell forward, but held himself up with his arms. Ichigo was panting and bleeding, but he pulled the knife from his back. Ichigo tried to get up again, but was kicked down by all five bandits at once. They were about to strike him down again, but then the girl yelled, "Leave him alone, you cowards. You only strike him when he's down! Not that he gave you a chance when he was up." The bandits face's darkened, and they went for the girl again. With this momentary distraction, Ichigo forced himself to his feet, dagger in his hand. He limped towards the bandits, who must have heard him coming; because they turned around, fear in their eyes. Seeing the dagger he now had, they decided to cut their losses and run. "There's no way that guy is human! He fights like a god of death!" Ichigo laughed, and then passed out.

When Ichigo woke up, he was lying in a bed. The upper half of his body was bandaged, and he was extremely sore. Ichigo opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by some scrawny kid with short black hair and grayish-blue eyes.

"No, sir! You mustn't sit up just yet. You are still injured," the boy said.

"Okay… where am I, and who are you?"

"I'm Hanataro Yamada. I have been your, err… medical aid. This is my family's bakery, which I am doomed to inherit."

"Doomed? That's not a very good perspective. Hey, why is the son of a baker giving medical aid anyway?"

"I want to be a doctor, but I have to take care of the bakery."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's no fault of yours."

"By the way, how did I get here?"

"My friend, the girl you saved, brought you here after you passed out."

"What time is it?"

"It's morning. Seven to be exact."

"The King's probably turned the city upside down looking for me by now."

"Why, are you a criminal?" Hanataro got a looked of fear on his face.

"You mean there's been no search?"

"Nope. Today's been a perfectly normal day."

"Figures. Unobservant, old goat."

"Don't speak about the king that way!"

"Calm down. He's **my** father anyway."

"Wait… what! Oh dear, forgive me, my prince, I did not recognize you!" Hanataro fell to the floor.

"Hey, don't do that. Get up, and don't call me 'my prince.' Call me Ichigo."

"R-really? Thank you, Ichigo."

"No, thank you for helping me, Hanataro."

"Your welcome."

The two teenagers began to laugh.

End of Flashback:

"That's quite a story, boys," Rukia said, wide-eyed.

"Well, it's all true," Ichigo replied.

"What happened after that?"

"I became a regular at Hanataro's bakery, and we remained close friends."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did you return the favor to Hanataro?"

"Please, Lady Kuchiki, I told Ichigo he didn't need to," Hanataro butted in.

"So you never did return the favor?" Rukia asked, glaring at Ichigo.

"I'm still trying to think of how to return it," Ichigo replied, looking down at the floor.

"I have an idea."

"Well then, Rukia, please share." Ichigo said unenthusiastically. He smirked when Rukia squinted at him.

"You could find someone who wants to be a baker, and once they take over the shop, you can let Hanataro apprentice the royal doctor. Then he can be a doctor of his own."

"That's … actually a really good idea."

"I told you so," Rukia flicked Ichigo's forehead.

"You mean I'll finally get to be a doctor?" Hanataro asked, hope in his expression.

"Hanataro, I'll let you be the Royal Doctor when you're done apprenticing. I've made it my goal not to get sick since I was a kid, because the current Royal Doctor is a freak."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's been known to run weird experiments of humans, as well as perform unnecessary surgery."

"That's so messed up."

"Tell me about."

"Alright then boys," Rukia proclaimed, putting an arm around each of their necks, "Let the hunt for a baker begin!"

OMG! It took me so long to update! Congrats to **unknownkyitty** for guessing Hanataro as the baker. I'll try to update soon, but exams are coming up at my school. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Interviews  Good and Bad

**Alrighty then, let's get down to business. Tonight we will be reading a differently set up chapter. This chapter will be the interviews with all the people who responded to the baker's opening. It's a little odd, I know, but theirs is a reason for it. Read the chapter to find out! :).**

_Previously:_

"_Alright then boys," Rukia proclaimed, putting an arm around each of their necks, "Let the hunt for a baker begin!"_

Ichigo, Rukia, and Hanataro were going to split all of the interviews evenly between themselves. After they were done, they would compare results. Whoever got the best reviews would get the job.

XXX

Ichigo had the first interview.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Ichigo asked, unenthusiastically.

"I'm Yumichika."

"Yumichika? Why do you want to work at this bakery?"

"I love all things beautiful. I can cook beautiful things, so I think I should work at this bakery."

"… Okay. What's most important to you as manager of the bakery?"

"The outer appearance of the bakery and its treats."

"… What about customer policies?"

"No unbeautiful person will be allowed in the bakery."

"Thank you for your time. We'll let you know if you made the cut."

"Beauty such as this cannot fail."

"Whatever."

XXX

Rukia was the next of the trio to interview a possible candidate.

"Good morning, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'll be interviewing you today. Speaking of which, who are you, exactly?"

"Hello! My name's Yachiru!"

"Good to meet you Yachiru. Why do you want to work at the bakery?"

"I like sweets! Candy, candy, candy!"

"Candy? Alright, what's important to you about working at the bakery?"

"I serve people yummies, but at the end of the day, I get all the leftovers!"

"Okay. How do you feel about the customers?"

"I hope they like yummies as much as I do!"

"That's better than nothing, I guess. We'll get back to you."

"Okay!"

XXX

Hanataro came third. **(Then the cycle will repeat, so I don't have to telling you).**

"Hi, I'm the baker Hanataro. Who're are you?"

"I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Inoue, its good to see you. Why do you want to work at my bakery?"

"I like seeing smiles on peoples' faces. I know yummy treats bring smiles, and I'm a great cook!"

"Smiles? That's good, very good. So, the customer is the most important thing to you?"

"Of course!"

"Would you promise to cook only the recipes in the family business?"

"Umm… I was hoping to make some of my own recipes."

"Well, I guess once the bakery is steady under the new management you could add some new dishes."

"That'd be great!"

"I'll see what happens. Goodbye, Inoue."

"See ya later!"

XXX

"Good day, I'm Ichigo. Who're you?"

"I'm Ulquiorra."

"Why do you want to work here?"

"I need a steady source of income, and I do not believe the skill of baking is too hard to obtain. It's simple the simple logics of fractions and timing."

"Okay, not the worst reason I've heard. What's the most important aspect to you about working at this bakery?"

"I already told you, money."

"… How do you feel about the customers?"

"I'll do my best to satisfy them. If they are not satisfied, they will not return, and that would mean I would lose money."

"One track mind, huh? I'll call you if you're chosen, Ulquiorra."

XXX

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and I'll be your interviewer today. May I ask your name?"

"Uryu Ishida. Pleased to meet you, Rukia."

"Well then, why do you want to work here?"

"I, despite being a man, enjoy baking."

"It's nice to meet a guy who's not afraid to admit he's a little different. What's most important to you, as the owner of the bakery?"

"I would like to see my customers pleased with my work."

"Good, good. You seem to be both reliable and responsible, Mr. Ishida."

"Thank you, Ms. Kuchiki."

"I'll get back to you on the results."

XXX

"Congratulations, you're the last interview of the day. I'm Hanataro. Who are you?"

"My name is Momo."

"So, Momo, why would you like to work at this bakery?"

"I was taught how to bake as a child, so I thought I'd work here."

"That's good to hear. You have experience. What's most important as the manager of the bakery?"

"I want to bake things that people will enjoy eating, even if they're not my recipes."

"So it's the customers you value the most?"

"Yep. I love to see happy people."

"Excellent! I'll get word to you of the results."

"Goodbye, Hanataro!"

XXX

Ichigo, Rukia, and Hanataro compared their results. There were good scores and bad scores. It was a close call, but they finally chose the person who was best cut out for it, in both personality and preparation.

**Guess, what? I'm not telling you this time around. But here's the reason I mentioned earlier: the first person to guess correctly get's to suggest a pairing that I promise I will try to fit in. But there's a condition. The pairing has to use at least one character already mentioned. In short, I won't add in to new characters. Guess away!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jobs, Talks, and Naps

**Well, here we are again. The winner of the contest was Experimentnumber628, so they will be allowed to choose the new pairing. I know other people guessed that it was Momo, but 628 guessed first. Apparently I made it too obvious, cuz nobody didn't guess Momo.**

_Last time: _

_Ichigo, Rukia, and Hanataro compared their results. There were good scores and bad scores. It was a close call, but they finally chose the person who was best cut out for it, in both personality and preparation._

"Good morning, Momo. It's good to see you again," Hanataro spoke cheerfully.

"Hello, Yamada-san."

"Please, call me Hanataro. Momo, do you know why I called you back here?"

"Did I get the job?"

"Exactly!"

"Really? Hooray! I really needed this job," Momo said relieved.

"Needed? Are you out of work?"

"Currently, yeah. I lost my last job. I was secretary for this jerk named Aizen. Apparently I was only his secretary because he was _interested _in me. I told him I didn't share the feelings, and then I got fired."

"That's terrible… Well, you work here now! And the only way that changes is if the bakery burns down!" 

"Thank you so much, Hanataro."

XXX

Ichigo and Rukia walked through the village. They walked close to one another; they weren't holding hands yet, but secretly, they both wanted to. Rukia took a breathe of fresh air, and exhaled slowly. This whole bakery business had been pretty tiring. All the interviews had been unnerving, and none of the people she interviewed had even been picked! All that work was for nothing! Rukia obviously didn't notice that a scowl that should have been on Ichigo's face was appearing on hers. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, and his slight grin instantly disappeared.

"Hey, midget, what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned.

"What do you mean, strawberry?" Rukia replied in a singsong voice, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What's with the frown? Aren't you happy?"

"Happy! Ichigo, we just wasted our entire night together, and for what?"

"For what! We just helped someone get one step closer to his dream, Rukia. If that doesn't make you happy inside, what does?" Rukia blinked at Ichigo's words. She didn't expect him to be so … so ethical.

"Ichigo… I didn't know helping people meant so much to you."

"Actually, it's because we were helping a close friend."

"True. I'm sorry for making you mad, I'm just a little tired."

"Then how about we go somewhere and relax?"

"Where would we go on a day… day such as this? On no! It's day already!"

"Rukia what's wrong?"

"Nii-sama is going to be furious with me! What will he think we were doing all this time?"

"You mean your older brother? Byakuya, isn't it?"

"Yes! Wait, you know him?"

"I see him every week at the Nobles' Meeting."

"Right. Does he like you? If he does, this will be a lot easier."

"Actually, I don't think he trusts me very much." Rukia seat dropped.

"Perfect."

"Don't worry, midget. I'll go with you and explain the situation."

"Really! Oh, thank you, Ichigo!"

XXX

"So that's what happened, Byakuya," Ichigo finished.

"First: I would prefer to be referred to as Kuchiki-san, not Byakuya. Although, seeing as you are king, I cannot stop you from calling by my name-"

"I could call you _Nii-sama_." Byakuya glared at Ichigo, eyes actually open.

"It was… just a joke." Rukia giggled; Ichigo scowled at her.

"Second: you mean to tell me that on a night when you were supposed to make Rukia comfortable, you instead subjected her to physical labor?"

"Just talking to people really."

"Strangers that could not necessarily be trusted."

"I was in the next room. If anything funny had happened, I would have protected her."

"I've seen you spar before, so I'll trust you on that one. Rukia may I ask for some time alone with the king?" Rukia was surprised, but she left the room. "May I ask why you would protect Rukia?"

"Why? I feel the need to, I guess."

"Is there a particular reason why you have chosen my sister to harbor this feeling towards?"

"She makes me feel … "

"It's hard to voice isn't it? That warm feeling inside your heart?"

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"I may be cold, Kurosaki, but I am capable of feeling. I remember how my wife made me feel when she was alive."

"You do know, then."

"Take care of Rukia, Kurosaki," Byakuya left the room after he said that.

Ichigo met Rukia outside the door. "So, about that relaxing afternoon; how about a picnic?" Ichigo suggested.

"Sounds great," Rukia smiled.

XXX

Ichigo carried a basket, filled with various foods taken from the Kuchiki Mansion, on his left arm. Rukia, who was tired from their little adventure, was leaning on Ichigo's right arm. Ichigo led Rukia to a lake where they spread out a checkered blanket on the grass. Ichigo poured Rukia a glass of wine, as well as one for himself. They drank the wine while they ate some bread with expensive cheese spread over it. They added some meat to the meal to make it complete. The soft, hot rays of the sun shone down on the couples' faces, making them drowsy. Rukia stretched her arms above her head, and yawned in a very unladylike manner. Ichigo laughed shortly, and then copied her actions. Ichigo fell back onto the blanket. His arms lay out on either side of him. Rukia fell back as well. Her head fell on top of Ichigo's chest; Rukia felt relaxed when she felt his steady heartbeat. Ichigo hooked his arm under Rukia's chin, and she put a hand on his forearm in return. The two fell asleep there, under the sun and in each other's arms. They couldn't have felt more peaceful.

**Okay, one more chapter done. Experimentnumber628 don't forget about your prize. I'll try to update soon. Over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Searching and Stumbling

**Well, well, well. I haven't updated this story in so long! I feel as if I let you guys down. :( Don't you worry, I'm going to step this story up a notch. 'Til then, this chaps taking a different direction.**

_Previously: _

_They couldn't have felt more peaceful._

XXX

Chad walked quickly through the castle; he couldn't find Ichigo anywhere. He was so going to get fired for this. It was his job to protect one person, and he had lost that one person. What was going on? Ichigo used to sneak out to get to Chad, but this was the first time Ichigo had snuck out to get away from him. Of course, none of this showed on Chad's face. Chad simply walked through the halls of the castle, stone-faced, and looking for the king when none other than the crackpot Royal Vizier came walking towards him.

"Ahh, Chad! How are you my silent friend?" Urahara asked.

"…" Chad nodded in response.

"I see," Urahara laughed nervously. "So where's Ichigo?"

"Sleeping. He was tired and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Alrighty then, if he's with Kuchiki-san that's fine!"

"Umm…"

"It's okay, Chad. Ichigo gets away from me all the time."

Chad nodded again, in thanks. Then Chad went out of the castle in search of Ichigo. Where would Ichigo go? Urahara mentioned "Kuchiki-san" whoever that was. Chad had never know Ichigo to spend a quality amount of time with any girl other than his sisters or his mother, but they were all Kurosaki's so it couldn't have been any of them. Maybe Ichigo had met a girl at that Royal Ball he had held. Even a stoic guy like Ichigo could meet girls, right?

Chad walked down into the village of Karakura. Chad searched every alleyway, restaurant, and shop. He searched everywhere a noble woman might drag Ichigo around. Once Chad had searched all of those places, to absolutely no avail, he decided to search anywhere Ichigo might drag the poor girl to. Ichigo had no sense of women, so Chad searched the village dojo, various butcher shops that Ichigo liked to eat at, and Karakura Hot Springs. Chad just couldn't find the king anywhere.

"Hey! Mr. knight guy, over here!" a voice called out. Chad looked over to see a man standing outside bakery signaling him. Chad walked over to him.

"You're looking for Ichigo aren't you?" the baker asked.

"Yes," Chad responded.

"Well, he was here with Kuchiki-san a while ago, but they left. I think I saw them headed down to the lake, though."

"The lake?"

"Yea, it's just north of here," the baker pointed to his left.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Chad began to run in the direction the baker had pointed him in. Chad moved at an incredible speed, but as he was running, he felt a small object jolt against his chest. Chad stopped in his tracks; he looked to his left and his right, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, with a sharp pain in his gut.

"Watch where you're going you jerk! You almost trampled me!" a woman dressed in unladylike clothes yelled. In fact, she wore a chain-mail shirt and horse-riding pants. She even carried a dagger attached to her right thigh. This was not your everyday woman. Chad looked up at her, and stared blankly.

"Well? Haven't you got anything to say?" she asked.

"Sorry," Chad said.

"That all?"

Chad nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off easy this time. On one condition, though, you have to help me carry these bags to my house, since you made me drop them in the first place."

The next thing he knew, Chad was carrying groceries for this girl. How did this woman make him feel so threatened? He had never felt intimidated by any of his opponents, much less a citizen. But this girl, she was absolutely terrifying. Chad could still feel the punch to the gut she had given him; this girl was tough.

"So, what's your name, big guy?" the girl asked.

"Chad."

"Chad? Well my name's Tatsuki Arisawa. Glad to meet ya, even if it was a rough start."

"…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'no,' I guess. Oh well, I like it when I meet a guy who isn't rambling about how strong he is. They just go on and on and on. That's why I trained to become strong, to put those guys in their place. I can tell you're strong too. No one has ever gotten back up so fast after one of my punches."

Chad laughed briefly; he wouldn't say that he had honestly wanted to stay down after that hit.

"Anyway, Chad, do you like to train?"

"Yes, I am the kings personal trainer and bodyguard."

"The king, eh? That Ichigo guy?"

"Ichigo is to be addressed with respect." Chad was right up in Tatsuki's face, with as much emotion in his voice as was ever heard.

"S-sorry." _Wait a minute, what! Did I just apologize? I, Tatsuki Arisawa, never apologize, especially to a man!_ Tatsuki was confused; why **did** she apologize? It felt as though this guy had intimidated her into doing it. Tatsuki had never seen a guy who commanded so much… authority. Tatsuki smiled to herself. She liked this guy, if only a little. "So, do you want to train with me a little, Chad?"

Chad blushed at the thought of fighting a girl, but in all truth, it would be a good fight. "Sure."

XXX

An hour later, Chad and Tatsuki were still throwing attacks at one another. Chad obviously was the less aggressive of the two, but his attacks were stronger. Tatsuki, who threw more attacks, had a weaker defense. Tatsuki was taking more damage than Chad. Finally, Tatsuki decided to try to end this fight. Tatsuki charged had, fist far behind her head. She fired her cannon right for Chad's face, but Chad had a similar plan. There was large thud, and then all was still. The two stood there, each other's fists in the other's face. Then, Tatsuki blacked out.

When Tatsuki woke up, Chad was sitting on the floor beside her.

"How'd it turn out?" Tatsuki asked.

"You blacked out."

"And you?"

"I fell over, but didn't faint."

"Darn, that means I lost."

"It's okay. You put up a good fight."

"Let's do this again sometime, Chad."

"Sure thing, Tatsuki."


	10. Chapter 10: Returning and Planning

**Hey, I'm back! I'm updating again, and I hope you guys are reading again. Well I haven't got much to say, so here we go!**

_Previously: _

"_Let's do this again sometime, Chad."_

"_Sure thing, Tatsuki." _

XXX

Ichigo crinkled his nose to get some protruding substance out. When he failed, he inhaled the scent of said object. He smiled when he recognized the sweet smell of perfume. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down to see Rukia's face pointed up at him; he guessed they had fallen asleep by the lake that peaceful afternoon. Ichigo brushed the hair out of her face, and poked her on the nose. Rukia's eyes opened and looked at Ichigo like a child who wanted five more minutes of sleep. Ichigo laughed at her pouting.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Ichigo chuckled.

"But I don't want to go to school today," Rukia said in a pleading voice.

"School? School is for sissies; we're playing hooky today."

"Hurray!" Rukia shot up from her position and straightened her hair from its bed head state.

"Come on, let's go."

The two teenagers rose from their place on the ground, and wiped some of the grass from their clothes. Ichigo playfully picked leftover pieces of grass from the back of Rukia's hair, where she couldn't see them. Rukia giggled as Ichigo's fingers tickled the back of her neck. When they were finished, they picked up their picnic blanket and basket and headed back towards the Kuchiki Mansion. Ichigo walked slowly, as if to prolong their time together. Then, totally unplanned by Ichigo and totally unexpected by Rukia, Ichigo reached out his arm and grabbed Rukia's hand. Rukia's head snapped down to see their hands connected to one another, and their fingers intertwining themselves without any mental command. It just seemed to feel so right. Ichigo's hands were so warm and comforting. Rukia blushed and turned her head away, but her eyes wandered against the way her head was turned, back to Ichigo's face. Ichigo was smiling, not smirking, not grimacing, but smiling. That was a rare sight if Rukia ever saw one. Rukia swung her arm back and forth, taking Ichigo's arm with her. She began to laugh, and Ichigo joined in with her. When they reached the beginning of the Kuchiki property, Rukia stopped instantly. Ichigo, caught off guard, looked at Rukia nervously.

"If Nii-sama saw me laughing, he'd probably tell me it was unfitting of a noble to conduct myself in such a manor," Rukia explained.

"Ah. Is he really that much of a killjoy?"

"Do not disrespect Nii-sama!"

"Okay, okay! I apologize. Now I guess you should go back now. I think Byakuya will probably hate me for inviting you to dinner, and then taking you away for two days."

"Yea, probably, but you're the king. What can he possibly do to you?"

"You'd be surprised. He's very intimidating in Nobles' Meetings."

"You should see him at dinner."

"Not thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, strawberry. See ya!" Rukia called walking into the mansion.

"Bye, midget!"

XXX

Ichigo walked back into the castle doors, and was immediately greeted by Urahara. To say the least, this killed Ichigo's good mood.

"Ahh, Ichigo! How was your date? Wait, it **is **officially considered a date now, isn't it?" Urahara smirked. Ichigo sighed.

"Yea, I guess it was a date of sorts."

"Guess! You spent two freaking days with this girl!"

"Calm down. It was a date. Happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh yea, Chad's looking for you. I can't say for sure, but I think he may be angry with you." Ichigo gulped.

Ichigo continued to make his way through the castle, but now he was in stealth mode. He had to avoid Chad at all costs, or it would cost him a rough training day or two, and Ichigo didn't want to be sore for the next year he was with Rukia. Ichigo tiptoed to his door, but just as he put his hand on the knob, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Ichigo straightened like a statue. His neck slowly turned in a 180-degree angle to see none other than Chad.

"Where have you been, Ichigo?" Chad asked, voice normal.

"You know, hanging out," Ichigo lied.

"With Rukia?"

"How does **everyone **know about that?"

"Urahara."

"Loose-mouthed creep- wait? Chad, is that a bruise?" Ichigo looked under Chad's hair and did indeed see a bruise.

"N-no! It's not."

"How'd you get it?"

"… In training."

"With who?"

"A… a woman."

"A woman did that to you!"

"She was not an ordinary girl, Ichigo!"

"What was her name?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa." Ichigo went rigid.

"T-T-Tatsuki! How do you know her?"

"I accidently knocked her over, and helped her carry some things in apology. Then, I eventually got roped into training with her."

"How'd that turn out?"

"It was almost a draw, but I came out on top"

"Well, seems as though we both had dates earlier today."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Whatever you say, Chad."

"It was not a date."

"No, no I believe you, Chad. Say, what do you say we go out on a double date with Tatsuki and Rukia?"

"A double date?"

"Yea! It'll be fun, man! We can go out to dinner, and then a movie, and then whatever."

"It doesn't sound like a well thought out plan."

"Of course not, its one of my plans. But hey, my date went great **and** totally went away from _my_ plan, so I think I'll try not making a plan this time."

"Ichigo, I've always told you: you have terrible logic."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I'll go with you, but if this goes wrong, it'll be your fault."

"Of course. It's always my fault."

**So, a double date with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki. What fun! I can't wait to see how it goes, because honestly, I don't know yet! :) But it's your job to read and review, so do it or I'll send Grimmjow and they Knights' Order after you! :) See ya later, probably after exams (but maybe sooner).**


	11. Chapter 11: The Double Date

**Hey, guess what ... okay fine, have it your way, don't guess. Well the next chapter is finally here! (After an eternity) I had some writer's block on this one, since I've never really been on a double date before. (I have been on a date; just not a double one). So, for those who have been on a double date, if this doesn't do the experience justice, keep it to yourself… just kidding! But please, no flaming or unnecessary comments.**

"Lady Kuchiki! You have received a message from the king," the messenger announced.

"A letter from Ichi- I mean the king?"

"Yes, my lady." The servant handed the paper to Rukia.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." The servant exited the room, leaving Rukia alone. Rukia opened the letter, and the contents surprised her greatly.

_Dear Lady Kuchiki,_

_Hey midget, it's me Ichigo, obviously. So my friend and bodyguard, Chad, met a girl in the town the other day, and I thought it might be fun to have a double date with them, How about it? If you want to, then come by the castle at 6:30 tonight. I hope to see you there._

_Ichigo_

XXX

Knock knock! Tatsuki's head looked up as she heard someone tapping on her front door. Tatsuki lazily rose from her seat on her couch, and went to the door.

"Hello?" Tatsuki answered the knocking, frowning.

"G-good evening ma'am. I'm here to deliver the letter to miss Tatsuki Arisawa?" the delivery boy inquired.

"That's me."

"Good. Here you are. Goodbye!" The delivery boy ran off, so this woman wouldn't kill him. He'd delivered to this house before.

"What's his problem?" Tatsuki looked at the letter. It had the Royal Seal on it! I don't really care for anything that Ichigo guy has to say, but I might as well open the dang letter.

_Dear Miss Arisawa,_

_I am writing this letter to you in order to invite you to spend the evening with Ichigo, his date, and me. Yes, this would be considered a double date, but I would truly enjoy your company. If you think you might enjoy sharing this endeavor with me, then I request that you arrive at the front door of the castle at 6:30 tonight. This will be a semi-formal event, so come dressed nicely enough to go out to dinner, but also casually to walk comfortably. It really doesn't matter to me what you wear, you would look great in anything, but this dress code is to uphold the public respect for the king. _

_Sincerely,_

_Chad Yasutora_

XXX

Ichigo and Chad stood in Ichigo's room, vaguely planning what to do during the double date.

"So where do you want to eat, Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Somewhere fancy enough for Rukia, but casual enough for Tatsuki," Chad responded.

"That's just about anywhere in Karakura."

"Name some restaurants you think we could go to."

"Uhh… Baker's Square, Benihana, Carino's, Hackney's, and Village Inn."

"Benihana went out of business last week."

"Oh well."

"Village Inn is always crowded, and Carino's is under construction."

"Then Hackney's or Baker's Square."

"I'd say Baker's Square, because some sort of fight always breaks out in Hackney's when you go there."

"Hey! That's not fair! It's not my fault drunk guys see my orange hair and don't like it." Chad chuckled a little; it was true. Drunken guys didn't like Ichigo's hair. But at least they had a place to eat now.

XXX

Rukia smiled to herself as she rode the Kuchiki carriage up to the castle. She was looking forward to her date with Ichigo, a double date at that. She had never met Chad before, but Ichigo trusted him, and that was enough for her. Furthermore, Rukia was excited to meet Chad's date. What kind of girl would the royal bodyguard bring on a double date with the king? Rukia began to giggle to herself.

"Excited, Lady Kuchiki?" Renji asked from the front of the carriage.

"Yes, Renji. I believe I am," Rukia replied, happy Renji couldn't see her blushing from inside the carriage.

"That's good… Maybe this time I won't get into a fight with the king."

"You mean get beat up by the king," Rukia began to laugh hysterically at the memory.

"Haha, very funny, Lady Kuchiki," Renji retorted sarcastically.

The carriage stopped in front of the pathway, correctly this time. When he got up to open the door for Rukia, however, there was another woman in the way, a woman with short hair, sporting a mean expression.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you're in the way of the door. Would you please move?" Renji asked, politely.

"In the way, huh?" the woman replied. She then delivered a swift punch to the gut to Renji, who fell onto his knees. "How's that for in the way?"

Rukia, who saw nothing but the punch, went outside to see what was going on.

"Well Renji, you didn't get beat up by the king this time," Rukia joked.

"Shut up," Renji shot back, glaring at Rukia.

"You with this guy?" asked the girl, gesturing to Renji with her thumb.

"Yes, I am Lady Kuchiki," Rukia curtsied.

"Oh, you must be Ichigo's date," the girl replied, instantly happier.

"Yes. I suppose you are Chad's date?"

"That's right. Shall we go then?"

"We shall." Rukia didn't know this girl yet, but she looked like fun.

"We'll be back… whenever Renji. In fact, just go home. Ichigo will bring me back."

"Yes ma'am."

XXX

"Looks like their coming now, Chad," Ichigo reported, as he glanced out the window.

"All right."

"Don't sound too excited, whatever you do," Ichigo said, stressing fake urgency. Chad rolled his eyes under his hair.

A knock could be heard on the door just then, so the two men went to answer the call. Ichigo opened the castle door, and grinned as he saw Rukia smiling at him. She wore a yellow sundress with a purple sweater. She looked relaxed which made him happy. Then he cautiously looked over to Tatsuki. She wore a simple blue, button up shirt along with a darker blue skirt. Ichigo forced a smile in her direction, and then turned back to Rukia. Rukia quickly swung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Ichigo returned the hug warmly, and then they broke apart. Tatsuki walked over to Chad and gave him a playful punch to the gut that only Chad could have taken without reacting. Then Rukia began to speak.

"So, are we ready to go, Ichigo?" Rukia inquired.

"We're ready to go whenever you want to," Ichigo replied.

"Then let's go already," Tatsuki butted in.

XXX

A few minutes later, they had all walked down to Baker's Inn. Despite its name, there was no inn to be found in the establishment. That part was added in to add a welcoming effect. No one really thought about the inn, however, because they were too busy focusing on how good the bakery was. Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Chad had all been there before, so they were accustomed to the fine quality of the food. Rukia, on the other hand, had never been there before due to her brother's higher standards of fine dining. Rukia was going crazy looking through the glass at all the pastries, sweets, and other delicacies. Finally, when everyone had ordered, Rukia calmed down. Tatsuki ordered some strawberry strudel; Chad indulged in some cinnamon toast with the inn's special butter; Ichigo ordered a plate of blueberry muffins; Rukia ordered all of the above plus a chocolate covered croissant. Everyone watched her devour the sweets in awe, wondering how such a small noble could pack in so much food. When the meal was over, they received the bill, which Chad and Ichigo would be splitting. Chad almost fainted at the amount, mostly due to Rukia's meal. Ichigo slapped him on the back of the shoulder, telling him not to worry. He was the king after all. When money was no longer an issue, the four of them stood outside Baker's Inn, wondering what to do next. They decided to walk through the streets, while thinking of where to go. Unfortunately, they were interrupted as a scream ran out from a nearby alleyway. They all ran to the opening, and saw a gang of guys, who looked oddly familiar to Ichigo and Chad, assaulting an innocent young woman. Ichigo smirked at Chad.

"Just like old time?" the king asked.

"Mm," Chad nodded in response.

With that, the two men ran towards the gang. The gang heard them, and turned around. They saw Chad's size, and Ichigo's bright orange hair, and then began to panic. "Not again!" they all yelled in unison, but it was too late. Ichigo took out the first three with a swift roundhouse kick to all of their faces. Chad took out the other three with a punch, jab, and head butt combo. It was over just like that. As Ichigo was assisting the young woman to her feet, Chad spoke again.

"Ichigo," the giant called.

"Yeah, Chad?"

"Aren't there usually seven guys in this group?"

Ichigo's head snapped back to the girls as e heard Rukia scream his name. When he looked he saw the seventh guy holding Rukia around the neck. He had a knife to her back. Then he spoke in the voice Ichigo remembered all too well.

"All right, get down on your knees, or she gets it!" he yelled.

Rukia was crying, but Ichigo knew better than to be scared in front of these guys. He got down on his knees and put his hands behind his head, and nodded for Chad to do the same. When they were both on the ground, the guy began to laugh; Ichigo laughed as well, harder than guy with Rukia captured.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" the guy asked.

Ichigo smirked at him. Suddenly, a thud was heard. The guy fell to the ground. Rukia turned around to see Tatsuki standing there. Rukia wiped away her tears, and muttered a thank you to Tatsuki.

"That's why," Ichigo said. "I'm tired of these guys, Chad. Let's take them to Grimmjow this time. No more mercy."

"Grimmjow? Shouldn't we take them to jail?" Chad asked.

"I said 'no more mercy.' Grimmjow will give these guys hell. Jail would let them go in a week. Grimmjow, he eats guys like this for breakfast. Who know? Maybe they might get turned around too."

Ichigo walked over to Rukia, and wrapped her up in his embrace. Rukia snuggled her head into his chest. She was still breathing hardly. Ichigo rubbed his hand up and down her back until she calmed down. Ichigo kissed the top of her head, and then let her go. Now that the ordeal was over, everyone felt like going to bed. Ichigo called over a carriage, and had them all driven home. The men bid farewell to the ladies. Chad and Ichigo dropped the gang by Grimmjow's office, being assured that they would be taken care of. Then, they went to bed, wondering what the future would bring for their relationships.

XXX

That night, the gang was abducted from the Knight's Training Grounds. They were thrown onto an unforgiving floor, and when they looked up, a dark figure was glaring down at them.

"So, you failed me again," the dark figure spoke.

"Y-yes. We are sorry," the leader whimpered.

"That's not enough this time. You have repeatedly failed to eliminate Ichigo Kurosaki, and now you have failed to eliminate his **girlfriend**. You couldn't even kill a small girl; a noble no less."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not an ordinary fighter!"

"All you needed was to kill the girl, but _you_ wanted revenge! That's why you failed! It will not happen again!"

"Yes, ma'am! We will not fail you again!"

"No, you won't." With that, the figure snapped its fingers, and the men were dragged away, screaming.

"What now, Lady Soi Fon?" a servant asked.

"Just leave me be."

**Whew! Made up for the wait with a longer chapter! Sorry about that! Exams + writers block = one heck of a struggle writing. I'll try to do better in the future. On another note, happy birthday to me! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises  Good and Bad

**Hello my followers! Here is the next chapter of Separate worlds… Well I haven't really got a whole lot to say, so here we go.**

It had been around a month since that party where Ichigo and Rukia had met one another. Ichigo had invited Rukia on more dates, which had gone much better than that first double date. They ate together, baked together when they visited Momo, and just enjoyed each other's company. Rukia, however, was getting a feeling that she wasn't doing enough. She always got some funny letter of invitation from Ichigo, asking her out on some new adventure. Rukia decided that it was her turn to invite Ichigo somewhere.

XXX

"Ichigo! IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Kisuke yelled.

"What is it, Hat 'n Clogs?" Ichigo questioned, bothered by the vizier's creepy smile.

"You got a letter from Rukia-chan!"

"Why wasn't it brought by a servant?" Ichigo was beginning to get irritated.

"I may have, uh, _intercepted_ it."

"You read it!"

"No, no! I just wanted to see whom it was from! When I saw it was from Rukia-chan, I decided to bring it myself."

"Get out."

Kisuke gulped and left the letter on Ichigo's table, and then left the room speedily. Ichigo checked the letter. When he saw the seal wasn't broken, he sighed, and opened it himself. At the top of the paper was the Kuchiki Seal. He smiled as read the letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Greetings King Strawberry, it is I, Rukia Kuchiki. As is you couldn't have guessed that with the Kuchiki Seal on the paper. Well, I guess Byakuya could have sent you a letter, but that would be really creepy. Anyway, I have decided to invite __**you**__ out this time. Meet me at the Kuchiki Manor at noon tomorrow for a little surprise. _

_Sincerely,_

_Midget_

Ichigo smiled at the last part, but was left wondering what kind of surprise Rukia could possibly be planning. He wasn't keen on going to the Kuchiki Manor. There was a chance that he might run into that driver, Renji, again. Not to mention Byakuya. Ichigo shivered at the thought of the Kuchiki Head. That man was as cold as ice.

XXX

Ichigo walked the pathway towards the door of the Kuchiki Manor. They had tried to stop him at the gate, even when he had shown the servants the Royal Seal. Ichigo assumed that being cold was common when you live to serve Byakuya. Ichigo knocked on the carved, wooden door. It creaked open slowly, and an older, kinder looking man was seen on the other side.

"May I help you?" the old man asked with a smile.

"I am here to see Rukia; Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo stated.

"Really? I thought you meant some other Rukia." The old man began to laugh, and then calmed down. "Follow me, please."

The old man led Ichigo upstairs and down various hallways, until they reached a door with a rose carved on it. Ichigo assumed this was a sign that indicated this was Rukia's room.

"You will find Lady Kuchiki in this room, but now I must leave you. Have a nice day, my king," the old man said as he walked away.

"Thank you," Ichigo responded quickly.

Ichigo looked at the door for a moment. He gulped; he didn't know why, but he was slightly nervous. He and Rukia had been, well, going out with one another for a while now. They weren't officially dating, but they were at least comfortable with seeing each other on a constant basis. Ichigo assumed he was nervous because he'd never been in her room before. Gathering up his courage, Ichigo knocked on the door. He grinned as he heard frantic scrambling around inside the room. Then the door opened, revealing Rukia's smiling face.

"Ichigo, you're a little early today," Rukia greeted.

"Sorry," Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yea, I guess so. What is it?"

"Just follow me to find out."

Rukia took Ichigo by the hand and led him through various, unending halls, and then downstairs and out of the house. Rukia continued to lead Ichigo out back to a large barn surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Ichigo had never seen so much pink in his life. He guessed Rukia had asked them all to be planted there.

"Sorry about all the trees," Rukia said suddenly. "Nii-sama had this thing for cherry blossoms."

Ichigo's eyes widened. These were **Byakuya's **trees? Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Before he had a chance to laugh, however, Rukia led them straight into the barn.

"Here's the surprise**!" **Rukia exclaimed.

"The barn?"

"No, idiot, what's inside the barn."

"…"

"The horses."

"Oh! We're going horse riding, right?"

"Took you long enough genius."

"Shut up, midget."

"Yea, yea. Well, let me introduce you to your noble steed, my king."

Rukia led Ichigo to a stable with a large black stallion that had a red spot in the center of his forehead. Rukia said his name was Zangetsu, and that Ichigo would be riding him today. Rukia then retrieved her horse. Her steed was a mare that had white skin and long white hair. Rukia's horse's name was Shirayuki. Ichigo retrieved two saddles, one for each of them. Rukia took her custom-made, petite as Ichigo called it, white saddle. Ichigo just took the largest saddle he could find, which was bright red.

They both mounted their respective rides, ad set out on their journey. Ichigo followed Rukia out to the countryside. They rode far and wide, enjoying the wind blowing through their hair. They rode past beautiful valleys, breathtaking lakes, and awe-inspiring mountains. When the sun began to set, they stopped on top of a hill to watch it go down.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke out.

"Yes?" Rukia smiled back.

"We've been seeing each other around a month now, and I was wondering …"

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Ichigo then produced a necklace with an amethyst in the center. Rukia smiled as Ichigo fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Of course I will be, idiot. Why'd it take so long for you to ask?"

"Well-"

Just then, Zangetsu decided to rear, throwing Ichigo to the ground. Rukia began to laugh hysterically as he rubbed his backside. Ichigo shot a glare at Rukia, who looked away quickly and tried to stop laughing. Ichigo pushed himself up with his hand, but as he got up, he stepped on a twig. The snapping noise startled Zangetsu, who began to thrash around. Ichigo looked up to see a hoof flying towards his head. Ichigo was knocked back to the ground, unconscious. Rukia jumped off of Shirayuki, and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Hold on, we'll get you help!"

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! Will Ichigo survive? Well, if there's any question about that then there's a problem. He'll live. But anyway, read the next chapter or Grimmjow will materialize and capture you(but not in a sexy way Sai Tsukishiro). Cya! **


	13. Chapter 13: Thoughts

**Hello again! Separate Worlds is back, and I know my followers are eager to read. **

Ichigo wasn't waking up. Rukia was worried; what was she going to do? She needed to get Ichigo help, but help was so far away. Rukia put one of Ichigo's arms over her shoulders and held onto his wrist. She used her other arm to hoist him up from behind his back. Rukia hoisted Ichigo up onto Shirayuki's saddle in a way where his body was hanging over both sides. _Dang he's tall,_ Rukia thought as she grabbed Zangetsu's reins. She made both horses gallop back to Karakura.

She bolted straight through the streets of the village, nearly running over many people, but this was the king she was trying to save. She reached the Kuchiki Stables, grabbed Ichigo, and threw him over her shoulder. She ran into the manor, past her brother Byakuya, who watched her with what appeared to be confusion. With the help of a few servants, Ichigo was put to bed, and resting, but the Kuchiki doctor was currently out.

"What do we do, Lady Kuchiki?" asked the old man from before.

"Um, uh? Oh! Send Renji to the castle. Tell him to bring back a boy named Hanataro! Got it?" Rukia instructed.

"Hanataro? Yes, I will tell him immediately!"

The old man exited the room in search of Renji; he was, without doubt, the most fit of any of the servants in the household. Plus, he was the best rider, so he could get there quickest. As soon as she was alone Rukia looked down at the unconscious Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo, be all right."

XXX

Rukia lifted her head from the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Renji came in with Hanataro behind him. Hanataro held a little black bag, and when straight to Ichigo. He pulled out some weird medical tools, and examined Ichigo's skull, along with his vital signs. Hanataro faintly smiled, and then wrapped Ichigo's cranium tightly with bandages. Then Hanataro walked over to Rukia's side, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rukia. He's going to be absolutely fine. He'll have a horrible headache, but he'll live. Tell me if he has any amnesia symptoms-"

"What?"

"Joking, joking! Calm down!"

"Don't do that ever again."

"I'll try to resist. But seriously, call me if anything goes wrong."

"I will, and thank you, Hanataro."

"Anything for a friend."

XXX

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. He tried to push himself up with his arms, but was stopped by two small hands pushing down on his chest. He looked up to see Rukia forcing him down. He glared at her for a moment; she glared back, so he gave into her silent plea and laid back into the bed. Ichigo looked around the room he was in. It had plain white walls, a white ceiling, and a fan. Ichigo saw a chair pulled up beside the bed, where he assumed Rukia had been sitting. His memory was a little fuzzy on what had happened, but all he knew for sure was that he had one heck of a headache.

"So, how do you feel?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

"Fine, except for a headache," Ichigo responded.

"Good. Oh, I'll need to ask you some questions."

"Why?"

"Hanataro told me to, so I can check to see if the accident hurt your memory." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was kicked by a horse."

"Good. Do you know your name, home and status?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, King of Karakura."

"Yes," Rukia became hesitant. "Do you know my name?"

"Of course, it's… uh," Ichigo closed his eyes and grabbed his head with both hands. Rukia let her head fall.

"You don't remember me," Rukia let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Joking, midget! You're Rukia Kuchiki, the best girlfriend ever," Ichigo laughed hysterically. Rukia blushed profusely and then smacked Ichigo in the face.

"Never do that again, idiot. Name everyone in your direct family, dead or alive."

"Sisters: Karin and Yuzu, father: Ishiin… and mother: Masaki."

"Did you have trouble remembering?"

"No, I just don't talk about her a lot. She died when I was just a kid. She got really sick, and doctors couldn't do anything for her."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't know."

"It's fine, how could you?"

"Well, I'll let you rest now." Rukia kissed Ichigo's forehead, and then exited the room.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling, thinking through his life. All his memories seemed to be there. Just as he was about to close his eyes and sleep, he heard a knock on his door. Ichigo looked up at the door.

"Come in," Ichigo said. The door opened, and none other than Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the room. He wore his usual cold glare, and he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position, immediately regretting it when his head began to throb.

"My king," Byakuya bowed.

"Please, don't be so formal," Ichigo, requested.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"If you must, Kuchiki-san."

"Good, Kurosaki-san, may I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"My sister, Rukia, has been very worried about you. _I dislike it when my sister is worried_."

"I- I'm sorry that I caused distress, but it's not my fault."

"I understand, but be warned, if you ever let anything happen to Rukia or cause anything to happen –"

"I'm gonna stop you there, Kuchiki-san, because we've had this discussion before. I've promised to protect Rukia, and I have. Just like those bandits from earlier. Besides, I never break a promise."

"Fine. Then I'll take my leave, Kurosaki-san."

"Thanks for the visit, nii-sama."

Byakuya turned around and glared at Ichigo, who just shrugged with a smirk. Byakuya grunted and left Ichigo alone in the room.

XXX

The next morning, Ichigo left the Kuchiki mansion for the castle. Rukia kissed his cheek as a goodbye. Ichigo smiled at her, and started back to the castle. In the back of his mind he knew, though, that he would have to confront Byakuya someday.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Interactions

**Welcome back to Separate Worlds… I really need to put more thought into this story, because I'm beginning to run out of ideas. That's writer's block for you, I guess. Feel free to send in suggestions! I can't promise that I'll use them, but it's a good chance to get your ideas into the story. Just PM me if you want to.**

Byakuya Kuchiki sat calmly in his favorite chair beside the grand fireplace. He sipped on a cup of hot tea as he rested after a tedious day of the same old routine. Being a noble maybe profitable, but no one ever said it was fun. Maybe he needed to find a hobby.

"God evening, Nii-sama," Rukia said as she walked into the room with her own cup of tea, and sat across from him.

"Good evening, Rukia. How was your day?" Byakuya asked.

"It was fine, perhaps a bit uneventful."

"Compared to the last few weeks it was."

"Very funny, nii-sama. Actually, Ichigo couldn't go out today. He said he needed to work on matters of the kingdom. It's only proper. He can't spend all his time with me."

"That's the unfortunate side-effect of being king: lack of freedom."

"Nii-sama, do you dislike the king?"

"… What makes you ask?"

"He seems to get the impression that you hate him."

"He's not my favorite person. He possesses an air of … _arrogance_ about him. He can be very aggravating." Rukia laughed. Her brother had never really expressed negative feelings towards another person before.

"Yes, I suppose he can get on peoples' nerves, but once you get to know him, he's a very nice person."

" 'Once you get to know him.' Why, Rukia, you sound as if you're in love." Byakuya may have cracked a slight smile.

"I am not in love! I may just have a slight attraction for him."

"Of course. My mistake."

"I'm not in love, nii-sama." Rukia shot an icy glare to Byakuya that would have put his glares to shame.

"Y-yes, Rukia."

"Then we are in agreement. Goodnight, nii-sama." Rukia gave Byakuya a brief hug around the neck, and then walked out of the room.

"Sometimes I have a hard time believe that that girl is Hisana's sister. Hisana was so kind and gentle, but Rukia is downright scary," Byakuya muttered to himself.

"What was that, nii-sama?" Rukia called out from the hall.

"N-nothing, Rukia."

"All right."

XXX

"Finally, I'm done with all this paperwork," Ichigo spoke.

Ichigo stood up from his desk, and called a servant to take the papers where they needed to go. Ichigo walked out of his office in the main hallways of the castle. It was too late in the afternoon to plan to go out, so he decided to just relax.

"Hello, Onii-chan!" a sweet voice called out.

"Hey, Yuzu. How've you been? I haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time with you an Karin lately," Ichigo apologized.

"Well, Rukia-chan seems to take up a whole lot of your time."

"What! Have you met Rukia? How do you know about her?"

"Urahara-san told us about her."

"I should have guessed," Ichigo moaned.

"Is something wrong? I should cook you something to make you feel better!"

"No, that's all right, Yuzu. I'm really not that hungry. Where's Karin?"

"Right here, Ichi-nii," Karin said from behind him.

"Hey, Karin. What's up?"

"Not much. I've been training with the knights."

"Really?"

"Yep. Only Grimmjow and Chad can put up a real challenge, though."

"I should introduce you to a girl named Tatsuki. She is one tough cookie."

"I thought you were dating that Rukia girl?"

"Darn you, Kisuke. But yes, Rukia and I are dating."

"You know you've only got around ten months left."

"Did Kisuke tell you about that too?"

"Nope. I was spying on your first meeting with the Nobles."

"Great."

"I was bored."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu called out again.

"Yea?"

"Can we meet Rukia-chan?"

"Uhh, sure. I don't see why not."

"Yay! Isn't this going to be fun, Karin?"

"Oh yea, it'll be a blast," Karin said, unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound very excited."

"I'm not, particularly."

"That's not very nice, Karin."

"Girls, girls," Ichigo interrupted. "Please don't fight. I'll ask Rukia to meet us tomorrow."

XXX

Ichigo and the three girls sat in the Grand Hall of the castle. Ichigo realized that Rukia had never invited to the actual castle, so they had the Royal Chef prepare them lunch. Yuzu and Karin sat across from Ichigo and Rukia. Both Ichigo and Rukia were nervous, but for totally different reasons. Rukia was nervous because she was meeting Ichigo's family, which was a big step, and she didn't know what to expect. Ichigo was nervous because he **did** know what to expect.

"So, Rukia-chan, I'm glad to finally meet you," Yuzu spoke first. _Rukia-chan? She's using honorifics already?_ Rukia thought.

"Good to meet you too, Yuzu?" Rukia said curiously.

"That's right."

"So you must be Karin, right?" The tomboy nodded, but didn't speak.

"Right. So, Yuzu, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like to cook, and I enjoy cleaning-"

"Cleaning? Don't servants do that for you?"

"Not when I tell them not to."

"What else?"

"I like horse riding, and I hear you like it to."

"I haven't been riding recently."

"I wouldn't, after Onii-chan getting hurt like that."

"Onii-chan? You mean Ichigo?"

"That's what I call Big Brother. Karin calls him Ichi-nii."

"That's so sweet!" Rukia leaned onto Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was blushing.

The meeting continued, and Rukia grew very fond of Ichigo's little family. They talked and talked, bringing up more embarrassing things for Ichigo. Yuzu and Rukia seemed as though they would be very good friends, but Ichigo could tell that Karin thought Rukia was just another wimpy girl. She hadn't seen Rukia's harsh side yet. When night came, Renji drove Rukia home.

Yuzu told Ichigo to invite Rukia over more often. Karin wished him god luck. Ichigo had forgotten just how different his sisters really were; and all it took was Rukia to help him remember.


	15. Chapter 15: The Party Crisis

'**Ello, old beans. News Flash: This story is now rated T. I updating again, and I guess I'm running out of steam. Every chapter is harder to come up with. My goal was somewhere around 20 chapters, so just a little heads up. My offer is still valid though: feel free to send in ideas. Seriously, which one of us hasn't ever wanted to take over someone else's story because they liked it so much? Well, here's your chance. Not that I'm lazy or anything, just PM me. But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"RRRUUUKKKIIIAAA!" Ichigo screamed as he burst into her room through the door.

"Ichigo! What? How did you? Why are you here?" a very startled Rukia asked, confused. She had been sitting on her bed in her pajamas, reading funny stories written on scrolls. Needless to say, she wasn't expecting Ichigo.

"I am in very bug trouble!"

"How did you get past the guards and servants? Past Nii-sama?"

"Huh? Actually, I'm really not sure."

"Okay, I guess."

"Yea, yea, but anyways, I need you help."

"What happened, Ichigo?"

"My sisters' birthday is in two days, and I haven't planned a party, bought ANY presents, or done anything else!"

"How am I supposed to help?"

"You and Yuzu seemed to have a lot in common, so I was wondering if you could give me gift ideas for her. I know what to get Karin. I just buy her things I'd buy myself. So what would you want?"

"What would I want? Let's see. I'd want some pretty clothes, like new dresses. Maybe some flowers, too. Perfume, jewelry, etcetera."

"Really? That's what you would want?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought there might be something more spontaneous."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed in the slightest. In fact, I couldn't be happier. Thank for the help." Ichigo leaned and kissed Rukia on the lips. Then he thought about what he was doing and pulled back.

"Ichigo, I…"

"It just occurred to me that that was our first kiss."

"It felt good. I like it." Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"That should have happened when I gave you your necklace."

"Then we should make for lost time."

Ichigo smirked down at Rukia. Then he put on knee on her bed and leaned forward. He grabbed one side of her face with his hand and kissed her again. Rukia put her scrolls down, and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo crawled over her, so he was completely on the bed. He put his free hand around Rukia's back. He continued to kiss her. Rukia crawled on top of Ichigo, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him harder. Suddenly, they broke apart as they heard a door open. They were filled with fear as Byakuya walked into the room. Fortunately, his pride made him walk in with his eyes closed.

"Rukia, I'm heading out to run some errands," he said, emotionlessly.

"All right, nii-sama," Rukia said from her bed, which Ichigo was now under. Then Byakuya opened his eyes, because she usually told him to have a nice day. He noticed that both her sheets and her hair was ruffled.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?"

"No, nii-sama."

"Your hair is messy, have you not gotten up yet?"

"I'm feeling a little tired today."

"… All right. I'm leaving."

"Goodbye."

Byakuya walked out of the room, and Rukia pressed her ear to the door and listened as he walked down the hall.

"Okay, Ichigo. He's gone," Rukia announced.

"Good to hear," Ichigo groaned as he used his arms to pull himself from under her bed.

"Next time, we do this in the castle."

"Believe me, it won't be any more secure."

"I believe you."

"Then why suggest it?"

"At least it won't be Nii-sama bursting in."

"True. Now, onto the party."

XXX

"Ichigo, you remembered!" Yuzu cried in glee.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Ichigo asked.

"You've been so busy since you became king, so I wasn't really expecting a party. Maybe just presents, but not a whole masquerade!"

Ichigo looked around the Grand Hall of the castle. All his friends, his sisters' friends, and the Nobles were reveling in the party. They all wore masks over their faces, to add excitement to the celebration. You could still tell who Ichigo and Chad were, though. Chad was still huge, and Ichigo still had bright orange hair. Ichigo looked back down at his sisters.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're having a good time," he said.

"Yea, thanks. You actually did a good job," Karin butted in.

"Don't sound so happy. It's not like it's your birthday."

"Whatever."

The party continued throughout the night. Yuzu and Karin danced with many men that they would never see again. Ichigo restrained himself from telling them to back off. Halfway through the party, as Ichigo was discarding a glass of punch, Ichigo found himself grabbed by the wrist and dragged onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," the woman asked.

"Doesn't look like you're waiting for an answer, Rukia," Ichigo smirked.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?"

"You may be wearing a mask, but you still have bright, purple eyes."

"Right. I don't know anyone else who does."

"It's unique," Ichigo smiled; actually smiled. Rukia smiled back.

They continued to dance with one another, very well to say the least. Since Rukia was a noble and Ichigo was royalty, they had both received dancing instructions as children. Neither of them _ever_ believed they would use the skill, but it came in handy now. As they went on, neither of the two noticed that people were noticing them. Actually, what people noticed was Ichigo's hair, and then they noticed that the king was dancing with someone. The spectators began to form a circle around the pair. The music was perpetual and uninterrupted. Each note was unbroken, and magic surrounded the couple as they stepped in perfect synchronization. The music began to fade out, and Ichigo ended the dance by dipping Rukia. He held her there until the music completely died.

"Ichigo, why is everyone watching us?" Rukia whispered, still being held by Ichigo.

"I don't know. Just stand up and bow to make it look natural," Ichigo whispered back.

The two stood up and bowed. Claps erupted from the crowd, and even Byakuya told Ichigo that he didn't expect such culture from him. Ichigo went ahead and took that as a compliment.

Yuzu was in fact presented with dresses, perfume, jewelry, and etcetera. Ichigo spared no expense for her gifts. After all, if the king didn't spend the taxes, then the economy would go down the drain. Karin received a collection of the finest forged swords in Karakura, a custom made set of armor, and both of them received purebred stallions.

All in all, the party was a success, and another disaster was avoided.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories In The Rain

**Another day, another update. That's the way it all goes. I wasn't planning on writing a chapter today, but inspiration hit like rain hits the ground, literally. I was taking my daily run, thinking about this story and what to write next, and then it started pouring. I MEAN POURING! And that's how I got the idea for this chapter. ENJOY!**

It was a day in early September, when Ichigo woke up. The sun was shining, and Ichigo went to eat some breakfast. He had a plan for the day, but then it hit. Rain. A lot of rain that didn't look like it had any plans of stopping. Ichigo pressed his face against the window in his room. He usually liked to watch over Karakura's peaceful state from his room, since it was so high up, but he couldn't really see much of anything today.

Ichigo walked over to his bed and plopped onto the mattress. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to think of something to do. Paperwork needing his signature came in on the first day of the month, so Ichigo was done with all that. Training didn't work to well in the rain, and Ichigo didn't like training indoors, it was too constrictive. Horses were a no. _Damn_, Ichigo thought,_ I was planning on taking Rukia out on a walk today_. Just then, Ichigo shot up in his bed.

"Who says I can't?" he asked out loud.

"Onii-chan, did you say something?" Yuzu asked, while walking in the hall.

"Huh? Oh, no, Yuzu. I didn't say anything."

"Okay!" Ichigo heard Yuzu skip away merrily.

Ichigo walked over to his wardrobe, and threw the doors open. He didn't have many clothes, so a big wooden box was enough. Unlike Yuzu, Yuzu had her own room for clothes. Ichigo shifted through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. Ichigo slipped into a black cloak, and pulled the hood over his head. The sleeves were nearly skin-tight; Ichigo hadn't worn this in a while. Ichigo buttoned the cloak down from his neck to his waist. The cloak came out from there like a cape, and hung down to about his ankles.

Now dressed in his awesome black cloak, Ichigo opened his window. He didn't want to attract attention, so he climbed down the wall of the castle. Then he started running for the Kuchiki mansion.

XXX

Rukia was walking around her room. She was bored and it wasn't getting any better. She had tea with Byakuya, which was silent and not very exciting. She had spent some time making more of her masterful drawings, but now she had run out of ideas. Rukia wondered if Ichigo had planned to come and visit her, but if the rain had stopped him. Rukia was brought out of her musings when she heard a knocking sound coming from the direction of her window. Rukia walked over to her drapes and pulled them away from each other. She was met by the sight of a man in a black cloak with his face covered by a hood standing on her balcony. Rukia yelped and ran to the other side of her bed, She peeked over to see the man pulling back his hood to reveal bright orange hair. Rukia sighed in relief; it was only Ichigo. Rukia walked back to her window and let Ichigo in. Then she slapped him in the face.

"Stupid strawberry, what are you doing dressed like a freakin' stalker?" Rukia scolded.

"Sorry, midget, I didn't know you scared that easy," Ichigo smirked.

"I do not! But I'm so glad you're here! I was so bored."

"Tell me about."

"Well-"

"Not literally, Rukia."

"Oh, sorry. Ichigo, why _are_ you here?"

"Oh right. Get a coat we're taking a walk."

"In the rain?"

"Yep."

A few seconds later, Rukia was dressed in her own amethyst cloak. She was ready to go, and eager to. Ichigo jumped onto and squatted on the rail of her balcony. Rukia thought he looked like a ninja/assassin. He pulled up his hood, and then said, "Let's go." He jumped down and Rukia followed.

XXX

After a few minutes of running, they came to a river with which Rukia was not familiar. Ichigo stopped beside said river and sat down on the wet grass. Rukia noticed that he had gotten a sad look in his eyes all of a sudden. Rukia sat down beside Ichigo, and grabbed his big hand with both of her tiny ones.

"My mother died here, you know," he said suddenly. Rukia was taken completely by surprise. Why had he brought her here?

"Ichigo," Rukia said, trying to comfort him.

"My family and I were having a picnic here that day. My father had taken my sisters on a canoe ride, so my mother and I were alone. My father had known she was sick and would probably die, but he didn't tell us that. He also didn't know it would happen so soon. I was down by the river, and when I came back I thought she was asleep. But then she wouldn't wake up. When I realized she was gone, I began to cry. Then it started to rain. My family came back and found me like that."

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

"This is the anniversary of that day."

"That's why you brought me here?"

"Yea. It sounds stupid, but I've been genuinely happy for the first time since my mother's death when I'm with you."

Rukia was crying now. Ichigo looked at her and saw her tears. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears, not that it mattered. It was still raining. Rukia stopped crying at the warm touch of Ichigo's hand, the one warm thing that brought her comfort. Rukia put her hands on both sides of Ichigo's face, and kissed him. She wanted to be _his_ comfort. She wanted him to see her and forget about all of his pain. She wanted to help. Ichigo kissed Rukia back, holding onto to her shoulders. While they were kissing, the rain stopped falling and the sun came out. Rukia and Ichigo broke apart, and looked up at the sky.

"Look at that, Rukia. The rain stopped. No, _**you**_ stopped the rain."


	17. Chapter 17: Anger and Ecstasy

**Here I am, continuing this story yet again, not that I don't enjoy it. Have you ever felt as though you're leaving something out? I did, so I wrote this chapter. I assume from the lack of PM's that no one has any ideas they'd like to happen. I have to admit, that makes me feel like either people aren't reading this or if they are they don't like it enough to care. :( Oh well.**

Soi Fon sat in her office, brooding about how to eliminate that annoying excuse for a king. That brat named Ichigo Kurosaki was harder to kill than she had expected. On top of that, he was succeeding as a king, which was a horrible insult. Karakura's economy had been steadily rising since Ichigo was declared king.

Soi Fon slammed her fists on her desks. How was she going to get him off the throne? It would be quicker to successfully _kill_ him, but that had constantly failed. The only other alternative would be to prevent him from getting married before he turned 16. Alas, even killing the Kuchiki girl had proved too difficult. But maybe killing her wasn't necessary. Soi Fon grinned. Maybe all she had to do was ruin their relationship. Soi Fon could make them hate each other, but she was running out of time. It was the second of November, and Ichigo's birthday was the fifteenth of July.

Soi Fon leaned back in her chair, and began to plan on how to bring down the king.

XXX

Ichigo was sitting behind his desk. He had just begun to fill out paperwork when Kisuke came into the room.

"Ichigo, I have advice for you," Kisuke said, seriously.

"Good. You're doing your job for once," Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm serious, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up and saw Kisuke's face.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?"

"Rukia is waiting outside."

"Really? Well then, let her in."

"She's obviously mad about something, and you're going to have to work it out."

"Mad?"

"Yes. Now, you only have a few months left. Now is not the time for a fight. You have to make sure she'll say yes when you… pop the question," Kisuke whispered. Ichigo sighed.

"Okay. Whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"I hope so."

Kisuke walked out of the room. Ichigo heard murmuring outside the door. Then Rukia came in. The look on her face was a mixture of anger and hurt. Ichigo furrowed his brow as she sat down in the chair across the desk from his. Ichigo smiled at her, but his smile instantly faded when she did not return it.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried. He didn't know of any wrong that had transpired between them.

"When were you going to tell me?" Rukia asked coldly.

"Tell you what, Rukia?"

"That this entire relationship was so that you could keep you relationship as king."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're not married by the time that you turn 16, you'll be kicked off of the throne. Isn't that right?"

"… That's true. Where did you here this?"

"Lady Soi Fon invited me to lunch. She said she had some advice to give me."

"Soi Fon? Soi Fon told you all of this?"

"Yea, what of it, jerk?"

"Rukia, please calm down, and let me explain-"

"I don't want you to explain! I want to know why!"

"That's gonna take an explanation." Rukia glared at him, but then sighed and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Let me start by saying, you can't trust Soi Fon. It's been known that she's been after the thrown since my father came into power. There was an old court case that practically proved an assassination attempt on my father by her. All the Nobles agree that she's guilty. She was just too… rich to be convicted."

"She bribed the judge?"

"Worse, she bribed the jury. But at least she didn't try again after that."

"I'm listening."

"Obviously she doesn't like me any more than my father. My age doesn't help my situation any. It was at my first Noble Meeting as king that _**she**_ brought up that fact that I needed to be married to remain king."

"Soi Fon is the one who mentioned it?"

"Yea, why? What did she tell you?"

"She said Byakuya mentioned it while skimming a tube, and that he wasn't happy about it at all."

"One: that's a complete lie. You should ask your brother. Two: if he hadn't been happy, no one would've been able to tell." Rukia actually laughed at his comment, but then regained her composure.

"That's true, Nii-sama is rather expressionless."

"Yea, so can't you see, Rukia? Soi Fon is trying to knock me off the throne by ruining our relationship."

"I can see how that's possible, but that doesn't change the fact that you never told me about the law." Ichigo's head dropped. Rukia saw the guilt in his eyes, and knew that he didn't intend to just use her. She wanted to hear how he responded, though.

"Rukia, it's like this. I heard about the law, and I freaked out. What would you have done if you were told to get married in a year, or else? So, Kisuke, my royal vizier suggested I have a party to meet people."

"That sounds familiar, somehow," Rukia said with fake recollection.

"Yea, it does. I met people, none of which I were to fond of. Then at the last moment, I ran into you. I talked to you, and I realized something. Falling in love in a year is completely possible."

"Ichigo, I –"

"Rukia, wait. I know that this can't possibly be easy to here, but I want you to know, I don't have a doubt in my mind that _you_ are the woman that I want to marry."

"If you hadn't interrupted me I could have told you that I forgive you. I understand why you didn't tell me. It would have made things awkward. I you know what?"

"What?" Rukia put her hands on Ichigo's chest and leaned her head to his ear, using him as support. She turned her head and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sure that I want to marry you too."

Ichigo was shocked. He sat in his chair, wide-eyed. Then his look of shock turned into the biggest smile Rukia had ever seen him wear. Rukia had heard rumors of him always having a big smile when he was a boy, but she'd never actually **seen** it. Then all of a sudden, Ichigo frowned.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"This kinda ruins the proposal doesn't it?" Ichigo replied. Rukia laughed.

"Yes, but I have an idea of how we can still make it fun."

"Let's hear it."

Rukia began to whisper things into his ear. As she talked, an evil grin formed on Ichigo's face.

XXX

Byakuya and Soi Fon stood along with the other Nobles at the exclusive party the king had invited them to. Some of them may look down on him due to his age, but they had to admit, his parties were refreshing. It was also a chance for Ichigo to become more acquainted with more of the Nobles.

"Good evening, Toshiro, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, shaking the shorter man's hand.

"I'd prefer Sir Hitsugaya," the white-haired noble replied.

"That sorta makes it seem like you're above then," Ichigo joked.

"Very funny, Kurosaki."

Ichigo also met Jushiro Ukitake, Genryuusai Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, and Shunsui Kyoraku. They were all friendly people, and each of them was an old friend of Ishiin, so Ichigo knew that they supported him as king. It was really only Byakuya and Soi Fon who would ever criticize him. Even so, Ichigo knew Byakuya would never compromise his pride, which included following the law, to claim the throne for himself. Only Soi Fon was so underhanded, and everyone here knew it.

The "party" if one could really call it that dragged on into the night. Since it consisted only of well-composed Nobles, the party was mainly dry small talk. Everyone spoke in hushed voices while holding their glasses of champagne. Then everyone's had turned to the center of the room, when they heard a voice call out above the others.

"Excuse me! My I have everyone's attention, please?" Ichigo spoke, his voice resounding through the room.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" Byakuya responded coldly.

"Rukia, would you please come here?" Ichigo requested. Rukia smiled and walked over to his side. Byakuya dreaded what was about to happen.

"What's the meaning of this, Kurosaki?"

"I have a very important question to ask." Ichigo got down on one knee in front of Rukia, and pulled a box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a ring with an emerald cut diamond surrounded by small amethysts. Rukia was genuinely surprised by ring, and how amazing it was. Rukia began to cry tears of joy.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki! I will!" Ichigo stood up and threw his arms around Rukia's waist and picked her up. He kissed her, and she kissed him. Everyone in the room, except for Byakuya and Soi Fon, clapped joyously. Ichigo and Rukia broke apart, but Ichigo still held her up. They pressed their foreheads together, and then Ichigo put her down. They walked hand in hand, and were congratulated by all the Nobles. When they got to Byakuya, however, he took Ichigo aside.

"This marriage better not to be to fulfill _that _law, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, even colder than usual.

"It's not, _Byakuya_. For your information, Rukia knows. We talked about it," Ichigo rebutted. Byakuya was surprised.

"I'm surprised, Kurosaki. I didn't expect for you to take such a bold step as telling Rukia about the law."

"Well I did, so is there any further problem?

"Only that you didn't tell me beforehand."

"That can't be fixed now."

"Then, I give you my blessing, but only for Rukia's sake."

Ichigo returned to Rukia, who hugged onto his arm tightly. Finally, they both walked over to Soi Fon, who was wearing a fake smile that could put professional actresses to shame.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki. I –"

"Listen, Soi Fon," Ichigo interrupted. "Let's make something clear. I know about what you're trying to do. _We_ know that you tried to ruin our relationship by lying to Rukia."

"Do us a favor and stay away from _us_," Rukia butted in.

"Fine. You win this time. But make no mistake, my king, I **will** claim the throne sooner or later."

"I'd like to see you try," Ichigo said.

With that, the newly engaged couple left the party, and the Nobles disbanded. Rukia and Ichigo were going to get married, and neither of them could be happier. Soi Fon, on the other hand, couldn't be more furious.

**Revenge! Sweet revenge! And they are finally engaged! Sniff. I'm so happy. Don't worry; I have some more ideas of my own. Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Reunions

**I'm back! I decided to add in this chapter a while ago, but I never really got around to it, so I'm adding it in now. It's not really focused on the main story line, but I think that it's nice to get away from all that once in a while. So, without further adieu, let the chapter begin. **

"Hey, Ichigo," Kisuke called out in his singsong voice.

"What is it, Kisuke? I'm busy with paperwork," Ichigo shot back.

"You have a noble as your guest."

"Rukia's here?" Ichigo faintly smiled, but didn't raise his head.

"No," Kisuke laughed as Ichigo's grin reverted back to his signature scowl.

"Then who is it?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Okay, send him in."

"Gladly."

Kisuke merrily walked out of the room, and held the door open as Toshiro, head of the Hitsugaya clan, walked in wearing the signature Nobles' countenance. Ichigo leaned back in his chair as Toshiro took a seat.

"Toshiro, how can I help you?" Ichigo asked rubbing his eyes. Soi Fon had been making more requests, which meant more paperwork. Of course, Ichigo knew why that was.

"First, you can start calling me Sir Hitsugaya," Toshiro responded, threateningly. When Ichigo issued no response to the threat, Toshiro mentally gulped.

"I am extraordinarily busy, Toshiro."

"Yes, well, I actually came… to ask for advice," Toshiro explained, obviously struggling with letting go of his pride.

"Advice? Okay, what do you need advice for?"

"Kurosaki, you have had some obvious success in your relationship Lady Kuchiki…"

"And?"

"How did you go about doing so?"

"You're asking for relationship advice from _me_?" Ichigo grinned widely, but suppressed his laughter.

"Do not mock me, Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry, but I've never gotten such a request."

"I can't imagine why," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Well, Toshiro, there's not much that I can say. Um? How well acquainted are you with this girl?"

"Well… it's complicated. We grew up together, but then I became Head of the Hitsugaya clan and we drifted apart." 

"What's her name?"

"Is that necessary information?"

"No, I just thought I'd ask."

"Oh, you just thought, huh?"

"Listen, I don't like your attitude, _Toshiro_. **You **came to **me** for help."

"… Sorry, I'm not used to opening up to anyone."

"Except her, right?"

"Exactly, which is why I to befriend her again."

"Dang, you're worse than I thought. You're not a guy looking for a fling; you're a lovesick puppy."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, it was just a joke. Sheesh, shouldn't Nobles be educated in the fine art of humor?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is how you ever got Kuchiki-san to agree to see you again."

"What does that mean?"

"Most people you meet would rather postpone a second encounter."

"That can be said for most nobles."

"Which is exactly why I need you help. You did something to make Kuchiki-san like you. What was it?"

"I don't know. We just had a connection. That's what love is."

"Can't you think of _anything_ that can help?" Toshiro nearly yelled as he grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"Damn, you really do need my help. Fine, when was the last time talked to this girl?"

"Not since I was a kid."

"Have you **seen** her lately?"

"No, but I know where she works."

"Are you freakin stalking her?"

"No, I asked one of her old friends if they knew how to find her."

"Where does she work?"

"At the old Yamada Bakery."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? You're talking about Momo Hinamori!"

"You know Momo?"

"I helped Hanataro hire her."

"Small world."

"I know, right?"

"So any suggestions whatsoever?"

"Yea, don't mention her old job."

"Why?"

"Apparently her old boss didn't like her for her work ethic."

"You mean he-"

"Yea, and when he found out she wasn't interested, he laid her off."

"Jerk."

"Seriously, who could fire a nice girl like Momo?"

"… Is she still as nice and innocent as I remember her?"

"She was one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Yea, that's Momo all right." 

"Toshiro, why haven't you just tried talking to her?"

"What if she rejects me?"

"She was your good friend right?"

"Yes."

"And simply drifted apart after becoming a noble, or was there an argument?"

"No argument, I just suddenly had all this responsibility thrown on me and didn't make enough time for her."

"So she knows it's not your fault?"

"Yes. What's the point of these questions, Kurosaki?"

"Listen, Toshiro, Momo would never be so cruel as to reject you, and I think that you know that. Your problem is confidence."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Deal with it."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Kurosaki."

"Well, there's not a whole lot a guy can do about confidence except face it."

"Okay, how about this? I'll go in tomorrow, and if she's in a good mood, I'll let you know."

"I guess that helps."

"Anything to help a friend."

XXX

Sure enough, Ichigo went to the bakery the next day. He'd already thought out the excuse of "just checking in." In his mind it was genius, but Toshiro didn't think it was good enough. Ichigo ignored him.

"Good evening, Momo," Ichigo called out as he walked in the door.

"Ichigo! I mean, my king. It's good to see you," Momo smiled and bowed.

"Please, you can just call me Ichigo."

"Okay! What would you like?"

"Hmm? What did Hanataro always say it was hard to make?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want to make sure that you've mastered all Hanataro's tricks."

"Aw, I don't want to take a test today," Momo pretended to whine.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a dozen of those chocolate chip cookies."

Before Ichigo could blink, a brown paper bag was in his hand. Ichigo stared, wide-eyed, down at the paper bag and then to the girl behind the counter. He looked in the bag, and counted thirteen cookies.

"Hey, Momo, there are thirteen cookies in here," Ichigo said, confused.

"And?"

"I asked for a dozen."

"Ichigo, didn't you know? Thirteen is the _baker's_ dozen."

"Baker's dozen?"

"It's an old folk tale, but there you have it."

"Baker's dozen, huh, I never knew." Ichigo took a bite out of one of the cookies. As soon as it reached his taste buds, his eyes lit up.

"Do you like it, Ichigo?"

"This is great, Momo! Hanataro would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Ichigo!"

"Well, I've gotta go now, so I'll see ya later."

"Goodbye, Ichigo. Hey, could you flip the 'open' sign to 'closed' on your way out?"

"Sure."

Ichigo flipped the sign over and walked out the door. He nodded to Toshiro, who stared back at him.

"Took you long enough, Kurosaki," Toshiro said.

"… Have you tasted these cookies?" Ichigo smiled. Toshiro just stared at him. "I guess not. But she's in a really good mood, so good luck."

"Thanks."

Toshiro took a deep breath and walked through the door of the bakery. As he did, the bell rang, announcing his entry. Toshiro froze as he saw the back of the girl he knew so well. She was just how he remembered her. Her hair was tied up in a bun; she was humming like she always used to, and there was a smell of peaches in the air. Toshiro remembered that she always burned scented candles that smelled like peaches in her house when they were kids.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're closed now," Momo said without looking behind her.

"That's all right. I'm not really here for the sweets anyway," Toshiro said, smirk unseen by Momo.

"Excuse me?" Momo asked as she turned around. "S-S-Shiro-chan!"

"That's Sir Hitsugaya to you, Bed Wetter Momo."

"Aw, Shiro-chan, that's not nice!" Momo began to tear up, but not out of sadness. She ran from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around Toshiro in a bear hug. Toshiro smiled as he rubbed the back of her head with one hand, and held her around the waist with the other.

"So, how've you been, _Momo_?"

"I've missed you so much, _Toshiro_," Momo said, still clinging to the Noble.

"I'm sorry." Momo looked up at Toshiro, confusion written all over her face.

"Why, Shiro-chan?"

"For leaving."

"Aw, Shiro-chan, you didn't leave. You were taken away."

"But I could have found a way to come back," Toshiro said, guilt protruding his voice.

"It's **okay**, Shiro-chan. I forgive you."

"Momo?"

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Can you forgive me for this?"

Toshiro leaned in, and kissed Momo right on the lips. Momo's eyes widened as she felt his warm lips against hers. Then se melted into his arms, and kissed him back. When Toshiro broke away, he looked into her eyes questioningly.

"There's no need to forgive _that,_ Shiro-chan," Momo laughed.

XXX

Ichigo laughed too. He had been looking through the side window the whole time.

**Haha! Ichigo, you sly dog! He's been taking some lessons from Kisuke! Sorry, Toshiro was a little OOC, but he sorta needed to be in my POV. Read, Review, Return!**


	19. Chapter 19: Darker Times

**Hey there, stranger. Not really, I guess. If you're reading this, you shouldn't be a stranger to this story. If you are, well then, welcome. Just a news flash, remember Momo's little baker's dozen line. If you would like some light shed on that, well I wrote a one-shot called The Baker's Dozen. You should read that too. Anyway, let the story continue!**

"No! You can't just go in there without permission!" Ichigo heard Kisuke shout.

"I can and I will!" another shout came as Ichigo's office door came falling down to the floor.

"Sorry Ichigo, I couldn't stop him," Kisuke said, and then walked away.

Ichigo looked up, rather uninterested, and saw his Captain of the Guard staring down at him. Ichigo sighed and put his pen down.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"King Kurosaki, we have a major problem!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Grimmjow, inside voices. Now, what's the problem?"

"An enemy has declared war on Karakura, sir."

"War? Who and why?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Sosuke Aizen, King of Hueco Mundo. As to why, I'm not sure."

"Hm? All right, had he made any demands?"

"Only an audience with you."

"When and where?"

"Karakura Square, today at noon. He says he'll come alone. I've already cleared the square and surrounded it with a squadron of knights."

"I'm on my way."

XXX

Ichigo had put on his custom made, black armor and had strapped his sword to his side. He walked into the center of the square, and saw Aizen standing there. He had met the man before, when he was a child. He always seemed nice enough, but he was a master of manipulation. Aizen watched Ichigo come towards him, wearing his constant smile.

"Hello, Ichigo," Aizen said coolly.

"That's King Kurosaki to you, Aizen," Ichigo retorted.

"Shouldn't you respect you elders?"

"Not in _my_ kingdom. Now, what's this all about, Aizen?"

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? I want to control Karakura, as well as my own kingdom."

"So, this is nothing but pure greed. You evil bastard."

"Evil? There is no good and evil, Ichigo. There is only power, and how one chooses to use it."

"Whatever, I'll meet you on the battlefield, Aizen."

"I look forward to it."

Ichigo turned around and signaled for the knights to dissipate. Aizen walked back in the direction of his own army. Ichigo walked with Grimmjow back to the Knights' Hall. There he met with the Nobles. Each of the Nobles commanded their own smaller army, but it was their choice to utilize it. Against an opponent like Aizen, they were all going to be needed.

Ichigo and the nobles discussed a battle plan. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Soi Fon would lead the main assault against Aizen's forces. Byakuya and Yamamoto's troops would slowly compensate for the troops being lost by sending their troops into to the battle. Ukitake and Kyoraku would attack from both sides, once Aizen's forces showed signs of weakening.

Everyone was surprised at the genius plan Ichigo ad formulated. Ichigo didn't tell them that he had received training from his father as a child. His father would set up toy soldiers that had different colors for different ranks, and then he and Ichigo would make strategies to outwit each other. It was one of the **useful** things his father had taught him.

The nobles each memorized their parts of the strategy, and returned to their homes to explain the plan to their soldiers. At Byakuya's invitation, Ichigo went to the Kuchiki Manor. When they arrived at the door Byakuya spoke.

"Anything can happen on the battlefield, Kurosaki. I want you to assure Rukia that nothing will happen to _you_," Byakuya said.

"Uh, I can't do that truthfully, Kuchiki-san," Ichigo replied.

"Then lie to make her feel better."

Byakuya disappeared in the large house. Ichigo followed him through the door, and then found his own way to Rukia's room. He paused briefly at her door, and then knocked a few times. Rukia answered the call, and when she saw Ichigo, a look of surprise came to her face.

"Ichigo, you're here, but why?" Rukia stammered.

"We need to talk, Rukia," Ichigo replied solemnly.

Rukia nodded, and pulled Ichigo into her room by the hand. She led him to her bed where they both sat down. Rukia wrapped both of her tiny hands around one of Ichigo's much bigger ones. Ichigo looked at Rukia and sighed.

"We're going to war," Ichigo spoke suddenly. Rukia gasped at his words.

"W-war! Why?"

"Aizen of Hueco Mundo has declared war on Karakura."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Greed, power, the usual crap a war is fought over."

"When is the battle?"

"It starts tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow! But, but-"

"But nothing, Rukia. We have to protect Karakura."

"We! Are you going to fight?"

"Of course. What kind of message will it send if the king isn't out on the battlefield alongside his people?"

"That's true, but –"

"No more buts', Rukia. I have to go."

"… You could die," Rukia said, tears building up in her eyes. Ichigo faintly smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I promise that I'll come back to you… because I love you."

That's all it took. Rukia _knew_ that Ichigo was coming back. Rukia fell into Ichigo's embrace and cried. She cried until she was out of tears. When she finished crying, she fell asleep in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo picked up her small body, and tucked her into her bed. He kissed her forehead, and exited the room. On his way out of the house, he passed Byakuya. They nodded to one another to signal that they were in accord. Ichigo then looked ahead. Tomorrow was not going to be easy.

**Yea, so this chap was slightly short. Sorry for that. But at least you get to read some hardcore fighting next time! **


	20. Chapter 20: All is Fair In Love and War

**Welcome back, loyal follower, to chapter 20 of Separate Worlds. As you must know, this is the chapter of war. How will the battle end? Will Karakura be victorious? I certainly hope so, sometimes my writing gets away from me. So, without further delay, let the battle unfold.**

All was still in the valley as tensions rose in the village. Aizen's army could be seen standing alert in the distance, but Ichigo and his army had not yet set forth. Suddenly, thousands of horses could be heard racing against one another. Aizen looked up, still smiling, and saw Ichigo leading the knights to the battlefield. The nobles, and each of their armies soon joined Ichigo in the valley. Together they made a force that was not to be reckoned with.

Ichigo sat astride Zangetsu, due to Rukia's request. She somehow felt better that he was riding a horse she had lent him. Ichigo, for her sake, didn't remind her that this was the same horse that had left him unconscious for almost two days. Grimmjow was at his left, and Chad was to his right. Those three were intimidating enough on their own, without everyone in the Knights' Order standing behind them. Ukitake and Kyoraku were at the positions at each side of the valley. Instead of riding horses, however, they stood in chariots each being pulled by two horses. Toshiro and Soi Fon rode ahead of their forces, and stood beside Ichigo. Toshiro nodded to Ichigo, and put his right fist to his left shoulder to show his loyalty. Soi Fon wouldn't make eye contact with Ichigo. Ichigo looked behind him to see Byakuya and Yamamoto in the distance, ready to step in when needed. They followed the example Toshiro had left, as did Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all day, Kurosaki? Or are you just scared?" Aizen taunted from the far side of the valley, letting a deep laugh follow. His entire army soon erupted with laughter.

"You wish, Aizen! I would never be scared of such an insignificant force!" Ichigo rebutted. The laughter stopped.

"Maybe not so insignificant, Kurosaki!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, sensing a double-cross.

As soon as his question was asked, Soi Fon galloped across the valley, her forces following her. Her ranks joined with Aizen's troops. Ichigo growled with anger as he witnessed a decent fraction of his army disappear, and Aizen's armies grow.

"What's the meaning of this, Soi Fon?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"As if you really don't know! I've wanted the thrown since your father came into power!" Soi Fon admitted.

"And how, exactly, does joining Aizen help **you**?"

"Aizen has agreed to let me keep the throne, if I pay him tribute every year!"

"Traitor!"

"I hold no loyalties to you anymore, Kurosaki. Only to Aizen!"

Ichigo spat on the ground, and turned around to face his army. He rode back to meet Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-san, can you take the place of Soi Fon?" Ichigo asked.

"It would be an honor, my king. My sword will follow your command," Byakuya and Ichigo saluted one another.

"Yamamoto, the responsibility of reinforcements falls to you," Ichigo said.

"I will not let you down, Kurosaki-sama," Yamamoto bowed.

Byakuya and Ichigo rode side by side, back to the front line. When they arrived, Byakuya took Soi Fon's place. Ichigo rode out a little further, so he could address the army in full.

"Listen to me," Ichigo started. "Obviously, things have already started out in a way that is less than ideal, but that does not mean that we cannot prevail! An army of traitors can never truly defeat even a single, loyal man, because each traitor already gave up on what they believed! We can and we WILL be victorious!"

Cheers erupted from the legions of Ichigo's army. Ichigo pulled his sword from his sheath, and raised it above his head.

"Knights and soldiers of Karakura, prepare for glory! FOR TONIGHT, WE DINE IN THE SOUL SOCIETY!" **(SRY, I just had too.)**

Ichigo held his sword out to the side, and rode in front of his army. His sword tapped against other swords and spears being held out by the soldiers. Ichigo resumed his place at the head of the army. Ichigo thrust his sword forward in the air, initiating the attack. Horses charged towards one another. Aizen and Ichigo stared each other in the eye, as they cut down lower soldiers. Ichigo's blade was soaked with blood in mere minutes.

Byakuya could be seen elegantly, but effectively, taking down countless fools who dared to attack him. He handled his blade with impeccable technique, making his foes seem as if they no training whatsoever. Toshiro was also a formidable foe. Although his technique was not as refined, Toshiro used his superior speed to disarm his opponents and then strike them down. Toshiro, being the small noble he was, was also a hard target to hit. Ukitake and Kyoraku were able to defend themselves by staying in their chariots, and mowing down anyone who stood in their paths. Yamamoto had not yet joined the battle, but Ichigo could assume that he too was a one-man army.

On the other side of the battle, Chad had yet to draw his sword. He merely fought with a dagger. Chad was a close range fighter. If anyone tried to attack him, he could block the blow. Even if they were able to land a hit, Chad's endurance was like that of a giant's. Ichigo, on the other hand, fought with his own style. Ichigo held a short sword in each hand, and a dagger in his mouth. Ichigo's agility was his strong suit. Ichigo kicked a man's leg, bringing him to the ground. Ichigo drove his left hand sword into the soldier's gut. Once removed, Ichigo put a foot on the lifeless knee, and used it to jump into the air. Ichigo drove his right-hand dagger down into another man's shoulder. Ichigo then swiftly spun around driving his dagger through the heart of yet another enemy. Grimmjow too, had his own fighting style. Grimmjow wore gauntlets with blades protruding from them. He used them like claws, being the animal-like fighter everyone in Karakura knew him to be. Grimmjow fought ruthlessly, not caring whether he suffered wounds. He continued forward, impaling and slashing more than he could count.

Aizen and Soi Fon fought side by side, talking to each other as they easily and mercilessly slaughtered even more warriors.

"What's taking so long, Soi Fon?" Aizen interrogated.

"Patience, my king. The plan _will_ succeed," Soi Fon answered.

XXX

Rukia paced back and forth around the Kuchiki Manor. She was worried, to say the least. She worried for Nii-sama, but even more so for Ichigo. Rukia's worries were interrupted when a knock came at the door. Even then, Rukia worried. She was scared that someone was coming to tell her of the death of one of her loved ones.

"Y-yes?" Rukia asked, weakly.

"Lady Kuchiki?" a voice called out.

"Good. You're coming with us."

"What-" Rukia was grabbed before she could finish.

Rukia was knocked unconscious and carried away.

XXX

"Aizen, she's here," Soi Fon announced.

"Excellent," Aizen smiled even wider than usual.

In the midst of the fighting, metal screeched against metal. Swords clashed, bodies fell, and screams of pain could be heard all around. Even Yamamoto was fighting now, but the battle was interrupted by a yell.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" Aizen commanded. Everyone stopped, confused. Grimmjow, who still held a man by the throat, impaled said man while looking at Aizen.

"What's the meaning of this Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"I gained a little leeway, Kurosaki."

"What do you mean, Aizen?"

"Bring her out!" 

"Bring who-"

Ichigo's felt his heart stop beating when he saw what Aizen had meant. Some of his soldiers were pulling a cart behind them. On top of the cart was a pole, and tied to the pole was none other than Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his blood boiled. Even he didn't think Aizen would use tactics _that_ low. _Wait, how does he know about Rukia and me?_ Ichigo thought.

"You should have never taunted me, Kurosaki!" Soi Fon yelled. _Oh right, Soi Fon must have told him_, Ichigo mentally growled.

"You see, Kurosaki, we now have Rukia Kuchiki in our grasp," Aizen chuckled.

"You sick excuse for a human being! You let her go right now!" Ichigo demanded.

"That's not the way it works, Kurosaki. Now, you are going to fight by **my** rules."

"And pray tell, what are your rules?"

"You will pick _one_ partner to fight beside you. You and your partner will fight Soi Fon and me in a one on one tag-battle to the death. If you win, Soi Fon and I will obviously be dead, and Rukia will go free. If we win, we will keep you alive while we kill her, _and then_ kill you."

Ichigo's brow furrowed intensely. The nobles that had remained loyal began surrounding him, as well as Chad and Grimmjow. They all wore solemn looks in their faces. The circumstances were not in their favor. Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and sighed.

"All right, Chad are you still in good condition?" Ichigo asked. Chad was not allowed to respond, because Byakuya interrupted.

"I will not allow anyone but myself to fight on Rukia's behalf, Kurosaki," the noble interjected. Ichigo stared at him, surprised.

"Byakuya?"

"I will not allow **him** to fight for Rukia's life. If he fails, I will never forgive myself."

"I would trust Chad with **my** life."

"This isn't **your** life, Kurosaki. This is Rukia's." Ichigo stared at the noble for a few seconds, and then smirked.

"Fine then, how is _your_ condition, Byakuya?"

"A slight cut on my forearm, but it is superficial. I am perfectly able to fight."

"Good. Now, does anyone know how Soi Fon fights, or how well she does it?"

"Well," Kyoraku started, drawing everyone's attention. "Soi Fon's weapon of choice is a customized dagger that she can wear around her finger. She can stab you with no more than a jab of her hand. She trains regularly, and has incredible accuracy. She also coats her weapon in a special poison. It is non-lethal in a small dose, but two injections can be fatal, depending on the victim's resistance."

Everyone stared at Kyoraku. He was known for being the type of noble who used his wealth to purchase large amounts of sake, and then spend all day drinking it. No one ever expected such a well-informed answer to come from him.

"What? You didn't think I became Head of the Kyoraku Clan without any merit did you?" Shunsui asked. Everyone looked away, not wanting to answer the question.

"Well, that's good to know," Ichigo stated, worry obvious in voice. "Aizen, anyone?" No one answered. Aizen was a mystery.

Ichigo and Byakuya walked together, to the circle of soldiers, from Karakura and Hueco Mundo, which had formed in the center of the valley. Aizen and Soi Fon were standing parallel to Ichigo and Byakuya. All four were wearing unrelenting gazes. The silence remained unbroken until Byakuya spoke.

"Who is going to fight first?" Byakuya asked, venom actually audible in his voice.

"Well, Byakuya –" Aizen started.

"That's Kuchiki-san to scum like you, Aizen," Byakuya shot back.

"I'd say you and Soi Fon should start. The winner of your match will face the opposite king."

"That is acceptable."

Byakuya and Soi Fon walked to the center of the literally man-made arena. Soi Fon wore her gauntlet around her right arm, while Byakuya had his left hand on his now-sheathed katana. The two nobles stared coldly at one another, the way only nobles could. Dark auras emanated from both of them, and collided with the opposite force. Byakuya slowly drew his katana from its sheath, and held it pointed towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon raised her arm into a defensive position. The battle for Rukia's life, not to mention all of Karakura, but mostly Rukia's life, would soon begin.

**All the action! All the suspense! Who will win: Byakuya or Soi Fon? So, I might not update as fast as usual, because I'm going on a mission trip. Please be patient! Read and Review! **


	21. Chapter 21: And So The Battle Ends

**Whoa, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I did it for a good reason! **_**I**_** was helping clean up the lower ninth ward of New Orleans as a mission trip! What were **_**you**_** doing, may I ask? Well? Whatever, here's what you've been waiting for.**

Ichigo could practically see his breath in front of him. Just the fact that Byakuya was facing down against Soi Fon made the surrounding air cold. Even the other nobles showed signs of apprehension.

"Will he be all right, Jushiro?" Kyoraku asked.

"Of course, Yoruichi and I trained him, didn't we?" Jushiro chuckled.

"True, but Soi Fon was once Yoruichi's too."

"Yes, that's true as well."

Byakuya and Soi Fon continued their stare down. Then, finally, one of them made the first strike. There was a clash of metal as Byakuya blocked Soi Fon's attack, effortlessly. He used his sword to knock her wrist away, and make a strike of his own. Byakuya elegantly swung his blade horizontally at Soi Fon's neck. Soi Fon leaned back, contorting her body in a 90-degree angle. She kicked Byakuya's left leg, and jumped, meaning to drive her finger into his back. But the tip of her gauntlet was stopped by Byakuya's sword as he held it flat with both hands. With a burst of strength Byakuya launched his arms upward, sending Soi Fon flying. He then caught her ankle and slammed her into the ground with it.

Soi Fon pushed herself up with one arm. She wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. Then she smirked. She didn't expect Byakuya to be so fierce, so she would have to step it up a notch. Soi Fon cracked her neck; Byakuya sighed. Soi Fon rolled her shoulders, and then darted forward with incredible speed. She unleashed a fury of attacks. Her arms were flying in every conceivable direction, but Byakuya was still blocking her attacks. Sparks were flying as they went back and forth in their murderous grudge-match. It was common knowledge that these two didn't like one another, but no one really knew why. It didn't exactly matter, now that _**one**_ of them would be dead pretty soon.

As the battle was going on, however, a certain noble's sister was waking from her unconscious state. Rukia lifted her head, and tried to move. She found that she couldn't, because something was restraining her. She opened her eyes and looked down. She was tied to a pole with ropes, and it was very noisy wherever she was. Rukia gasped as she noticed that _she_ was on the battlefield. Not only that, but behind enemy lines. She was a prisoner.

"Ah, my dear Rukia, you have finally woken up," a cool voice called.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Rukia panicked, trying to see who was speaking.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, King of Hueco Mundo," Aizen responded walking out from behind Rukia.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. You're just good leverage. You see I managed to save considerable amounts of my forces by kidnapping you. Now it's a two on two duel between me, Soi Fon, your brother, and… _Ichigo_."

"Ichigo! Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"Not yet."

"Wait… the three others you named were all on our side. What did you mean two on two?"

"I'm afraid Soi Fon has joined my army now."

"That figures… Wait! Is that Nii-sama fighting Soi Fon?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, nii-sama, please be careful…"

Back in the arena, both Byakuya and Soi Fon were becoming increasingly tired. They had been fighting for over an hour at this point. No considerable damage had been done to either of them. Soi Fon had some small cuts from Byakuya's blade, and Byakuya had some bruises from Soi Fon's physical attacks. Luckily, he had managed to avoid being hit by her poison gauntlet. But the battle still raged. Ichigo, and even Aizen, was surprised by their ferocity. Then things took a turn for the worst. Soi Fon kicked Byakuya's ankles from beneath him, drove her elbow down through his chest, and dug her poison finger into his left arm.

Byakuya grunted as he kicked her off with both of his feet, an unrefined move, but necessary at the time being. As he stood, he began to feel dizzy. _The poison is indeed fast acting_, Byakuya thought. _I have to make sure not to be hit again. Unless… that's it!_

Byakuya took his blade in both hands, and rushed toward Soi Fon. She smirked; the poison must have been affecting his judgment. Byakuya sloppily swung his sword around; Soi Fon easily dodged. Then she swung her hand in a curve into his arm a second time. This time the tip drove in deeper. Suddenly, Byakuya grabbed her wrist, and drove his blade straight through her heart. Soi Fon's eyes widened as the metal her body. She coughed blood and fell onto the ground.

"Damn you… Kuchiki," Soi Fon coughed.

"You see Soi Fon, the thing that makes you so deadly is the same as your greatest weakness. You have to get close to kill your target," Byakuya smirked, actually smirked!

"But it was a suicide move you pulled… we'll both die. Fool!"

"Victory is victory."

With that Soi Fon fell dead, and Byakuya passed out from the poison. The last thing he heard was Ichigo shouting orders to retrieve him and get him medical help. _Darn boy, maybe if he lives than he'll make a good husband for Rukia… then again, maybe that's the poison talking._ Then everything went black.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Dear Kami, please let him live," Rukia whispered.

"Well, that was unexpected… and, in the end, pointless," Aizen observed, unaffected by the death of his comrade.

"All right, Aizen, it's just you and me now!" Ichigo shouted.

"So eager to die, Kurosaki? It seems all the people in your village are foolish."

"Just eager to kill you, Aizen… Wait, what do you mean the people in my village."

"Are you familiar a certain Momo Hinamori?"

"Yes I am. Wait, wasn't Aizen the name of her former employer?"

"Indeed. I was doing personal research here, as a spy, and I grew attracted to Momo. When she refused my offer for a better life, I left."

"I am going to murder you for all the things you've done to my friends!"

"So confident; that may be your undoing."

"**You're** going to lecture **me** on over-confidence. That's a laugh."

"Touché. Now, let's end this petty manner."

"Fine."

Aizen began to walk towards the ring, but stopped as something hit the back of his leg. "It" being a very small foot connected to the leg of a rather petite noble.

"Aizen, if Ichigo doesn't, then _I_ will kill you!" Rukia threatened.

Aizen laughed, and continued walking towards Ichigo. The two shook hands, and drew their weapons. This fight was going to decide who won the war.

Ichigo stood facing Aizen with a glare that would have made Byakuya proud of him, for once. He had left his dagger in some random soldier's body, so he had only his two short swords in his hands plus a full-length sword strapped across his back. Ichigo had put a bandage on his left cheek to stop the bleeding, as well as wrapping up his right hand. Despite the cuts, Ichigo had never felt more ready to kill someone than he did right now. _Aizen,_ Ichigo thought,_ that piece of scum doesn't have a scratch on him. He probably let his soldiers fall for him, just like Soi Fon… Can't say that I regret her falling, though. _

Aizen smoothed back his hair, and opened his eyes again. Then he smiled even wider.

"Kurosaki," Aizen stated.

"What?" Ichigo retorted.

"What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? You're a king with no regard for his subjects, and a cruel person who uses their wishes and feelings against them!"

"Is that so? Well then, I will allow you to speak with Rukia one last time before our fight."

"What did you say?"

"Go ahead, speak with your fiancé. It may be your last chance, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's brow furrowed. Nevertheless, he lowered his blades, and walked over towards Rukia, whose head was down. Ichigo could hear her tears, which filled him with rage. He would kill Aizen for putting her through this. When he was in front of her, he lifted her chin with his hand. She opened her eyes, and looked into his.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia sobbed.

"Rukia, everything will be all right," Ichigo assured.

"Nii-sama?"

"He's getting treated for the poison. Kurotsuchi and Hanataro will be able to cure him, I'm sure of it."

"What about you? You have to fight … _**him**_."

"Me? Oh please, Rukia, do you really think I'd lose to a creep like that?"

"… But-"

"Rukia, if he had me hypnotized, he still couldn't win."

"Just be safe, Ichigo."

"I'll live for you, midget."

"Good, and don't think any wound that doesn't kill you will get you out of the wedding, idiot."

"Why would I **want** to get out of the wedding?"

"Just kill Aizen already."

"Yes ma'am."

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia. He held one side of her face in his hand, holding both swords in the other. Rukia longed to hold him back, and embrace him, but she could not. Being tied to a pole sucked. Ichigo's tongue asked for entrance into Rukia's mouth, and she gave. Their tongues danced with one another as their passion burned like a flame. When Ichigo separated, he smiled widely.

"Oh yeah, definitely got to live. I'd miss kissing you too much if I were dead."

Ichigo walked back onto the battlefield, and took his fighting stance again. Aizen shrugged, and drew his sword as well. Ichigo actually had to thank Aizen for something. Being with Rukia for those few seconds had completely relaxed his body. He was no longer tense and shaky, he was ready to fight with no reservations. Maybe that's what Aizen had planned on, but then again, Aizen had probably never loved anything but himself. He wouldn't understand Ichigo and Rukia's love. Maybe it was just a taunt. Ichigo didn't know; Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo cracked his neck, and ran towards Aizen.

Ichigo's blades were pressed against Aizen's. Ichigo's weapons formed an X, but Aizen's sword met them right in the middle, blocking them both. Ichigo kicked Aizen's stomach with his knee, knocking him back. Then Ichigo spun with both blades outstretched, like a tornado. Aizen ducked to avoid the first, and kicked Ichigo's arm into the air when the second came around. Aizen then punched Ichigo's gut. Ichigo back flipped to avoid Aizen's sword, and then launched his own roundhouse kick as a counter. Aizen's blade was knocked to the side, so Ichigo quickly pushed it down with his hand and used it to launch himself into the air. Ichigo then slashed both blades down and to the left in perfect synchronization. Ichigo's attack made contact as two streams of blood burst from Aizen's chest. Aizen grimaced from the pain, but continued his assault.

Aizen took advantage of Ichigo's lack of maneuverability, since he was in the air, to drive the bottom of his hilt into the side of Ichigo's head. The metal collided with Ichigo's temple. Ichigo pulled away, but in doing so, he landed in such a way that his back was to Aizen. Before he could move, Ichigo felt a sword pierce his lower back and retract again. Ichigo stumbled forward a few paces, and faced Aizen again. This guy was better than Ichigo thought he'd be. Ichigo straightened his back. Aizen prepared for another attack. Ichigo didn't like it, but he might need to resort to trickery in order to win this one, but only as a last resort. Although, Ichigo knew Aizen would do whatever it took to win, so he had no guilty conscious.

Ichigo ran towards Aizen, who took a defensive pose. Then Ichigo slid on the grass between Aizen's feet and sliced wounds into his lower legs. Ichigo jumped up again, while Aizen was still bent over, and vertically kicked Aizen where it counts. Aizen bellowed in pain from the cheap shot, but Ichigo laughed… on the inside. On the outside, he repaid Aizen's earlier attack, and stabbed _him_ in the back. Then Ichigo kicked Aizen's ass, knocking him to the ground.

"So… you want to take cheap shots, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked. "Fine, have it your way. Now, Gin!" Aizen shouted in Rukia's direction.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he saw a man with silver hair, closed eyes, and a creepy smile approach Rukia from behind. He pulled out a short sword of his own, and his smile grew wider.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran towards Rukia, but knew he wouldn't make it. Gin raised his blade, and swung towards Rukia.

Clash! Ichigo stopped as he heard Gin's blade come in contact with another. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw that the blade that had stopped Gin's belonged to none other than his Royal Vizier, Kisuke Urahara. Apparently that cane Kisuke always had for no reason in particular was a sword. Without a word, Kisuke knocked Gin's blade out of his hand, and kicked Gin off of the platform. Kisuke then turned around and, with signature fan in front of his face, gave Ichigo a good-to-go sign. Ichigo exhaled the breath he'd been holding for the past five minutes as all of this had occurred. Then, Ichigo's eyes darkened. Aizen would pay with his life if it were the last thing Ichigo accomplished. Then Ichigo grinned evilly from ear to ear.

"Archers, now!" Ichigo yelled, making Aizen look away momentarily.

That moment was all Ichigo needed to kick Aizen's sword away from him. Ichigo then grabbed Aizen's breastplate and slammed him against the platform that Rukia was on top of. Ichigo then took his left hand sword and drove it through Aizen's right hand, pinning him to the platform. Ichigo repeated the movement with his right hand sword, pinning down Aizen's left hand. Aizen was immobilized as Ichigo slowly drew his katana from its sheath. Aizen was struggling to break free, fear now obvious on his face, but it was pointless.

"Sosuke Aizen, for the crimes you have committed against Karakura I should kill you," Ichigo stated calmly.

"Should?" Aizen questioned.

"But," Ichigo whispered into Aizen's ear. "I'm not killing you because of your crimes. I'm killing you for trying to kill Rukia."

Ichigo took a few steps back, and held his katana behind him. Then Ichigo charged and drove his katana through the center of Aizen's heart. Ichigo held it there for a few seconds, and then let go of the hilt and left Aizen there. Ichigo picked up a dagger from the ground, and climbed up on the platform. He cut Rukia loose, and as soon as he did they wrapped one another in a warm embrace.

"Told you I wouldn't die, midget," Ichigo whispered.

"Thank you, strawberry," Rukia whispered back.

They shared the embrace for a minute or so until Ichigo noticed that Kisuke was helping Gin up.

"What going on here?" Ichigo asked firmly.

"Hm? Oh, well you see, Ichigo, Gin Ichimaru here is a spy for me," Kisuke replied.

"What? Then why did he try to kill Rukia?"

"Don't be a fool Ichigo. How do you think I knew Gin would try, he told me. Aizen told Gin of his trump card, who then passed the plan to me, which allowed me to 'save' Rukia from 'danger.' Gin was working for me the entire time."

"… Thanks for letting me in on this, Kisuke."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, now Gin becomes Hueco Mundo, since Aizen had no family and Gin was **his** Royal Vizier."

"That's fine by me, as long as there are no wars anytime soon."

"I can promise an era of peace, Kurosaki-sama," Gin said.

"Good. Now bid your army to retreat, Ichimaru-sama."

Gin did as told, and both armies traveled to their respective homes. Karakura had won the battle, and the war, which were really one and the same defeating the purpose of the old adage, but who cares? They won. Rukia supported Ichigo as far as his horse, and he lifted her up onto Zangetsu's saddle to ride in front of himself. They rode back to Karakura quickly, both wanting to know how the Kuchiki head was faring.

**Whew! I made up for a long wait with a long chapter! Joy to the world, Soi Fon's dead. Aizen too, but who cares, everyone really wanted Soi Fon to die. So the story is coming to a close, and I was wondering: does anyone reading this draw really well and have a DeviantArt account? If so, tell me and I may ask you to illustrate some scenes. Just saying! Until then, I'll be waiting for your reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

**I welcome you, dear reader, to the twenty-second chapter of Separate Worlds. We are nearing the end of this IchiRuki quest, and I am expecting only a few chapters more to be written. But for now, let us focus on the matter at hand: Byakuya.**

As the doors flung open, servants flooded around Rukia. They asked where she had been and if she was all right. When Ichigo explained what happened they all wore very sullen faces. They expressed how disappointed they were in themselves, and that they would do better in the future. Renji was the most sincere in his apology.

"Lady Kuchiki, I am truly sorry that I was not there to protect you. I will never fail you again," Renji bowed.

"Don't worry, Renji, Ichigo was there to protect me. Now where's Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, worriedly.

"In his room, ma'am."

"Good."

Rukia quickly walked into the maze of hallways towards the Kuchiki Head's room, and just as Ichigo was about to follow her, Renji stopped him. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Thank you, my king, for saving Rukia. Despite the amount of respect I always show her, she is one of my closest friends," Renji explained. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to her, and it's not _your_ fault either," Ichigo replied.

The two walked the Byakuya's room together, and found Rukia sitting quietly on his bedside. She sat staring at his face as Mayuri, Ichigo's soon-to-be-replaced Royal Doctor, stuck a needle into Byakuya's upper arm. With that, he grunted and began to walk out of the room. Ichigo stopped him, earning a glare.

"How fast will the antidote take affect?" Ichigo asked.

"Quickly," Mayuri said curtly.

"**How** quickly?"

"Very," Mayuri growled as he walked out.

"Creep," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and he may be in an unnaturally good mood, that's a side effect of the drug," Mayuri called from down the hall. Both Ichigo and Renji smiled.

"This should be interesting," Renji stated.

"Should be," Ichigo agreed.

A few seconds later, Byakuya woke up from his unconscious state. He blinked a few times, eyes still adjusting to the light. He sat up and smiled at the three people in his room.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked cheerily, causing a unanimous feeling of surprise.

"Soi Fon's poison almost killed you. We got you an antidote," Ichigo explained.

"That's right. So did you kill Aizen, Ichigo?"

"I did. He deserved to die for threatening Rukia like that," Ichigo growled as he protectively put his arm around Rukia's shoulders, causing Byakuya t smile even wider.

"I'm glad you saved her, and that you lived. It would have ruined the wedding if one of you had died. I can't wait. Rukia, you will look as beautiful as Hisana did when I married her."

"T-thank you, nii-sama," Rukia stammered, totally taken by surprise.

"And Ichigo, you will look dashing in your formal attire. Truly a groom worthy of my little sister."

"Thanks," was all Ichigo could get out.

"You're getting married!" Renji yelled.

"Oh, right. We haven't exactly gone public yet, have we Rukia?" Ichigo pondered.

"Nope. I guess it's never too soon, though," Rukia giggled at Renji's expression.

"Not soon enough, you mean," Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulders. Renji's eye twitched.

"Ah, you love," Byakuya, grinned.

"Kuchiki-sama, you need to sleep and rest. You'll feel … _more like yourself _when you wake up," Renji said, not thinking "better" was the right word for it.

"All right, but have some tea ready when I wake up, please." Renji nodded and grinned. That would probably be the only "thank you" he ever heard from Byakuya.

"Okay, Rukia, we should let him rest. Let's go home," Ichigo said, holding out his hand to her.

"Both of us?" Rukia said, curiously.

"Well, of course," Ichigo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Rukia giggled. Renji's eye, on the other hand, was twitching rapidly.

"Renji, is something wrong?" Rukia asked sounding genuinely worried.

"N-Not at all, L-Lady K-Kuchiki," Renji stammered, failing to hide his irritation. He did NOT like the idea of her sleeping at the castle already.

"Oh yes there is! I can see it written all over your face!" Rukia scoffed.

"It's nothing, ma'am."

"Come on, Renji, tell me." At this point, Ichigo's was wearing his signature frown, and he had an eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm not comfortable with you sleeping at the castle tonight, ma'am."

"But why?" Rukia asked innocently. Renji sighed; Ichigo suppressed a laugh.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Do as you wish." Rukia squinted for a moment, and then her eyes shot open.

"Renji! You weren't insinuating that Ichigo and I would engage in anything _**vulgar**_, were you?"

"No! Yes! Maybe! … Just a little," Renji whimpered. A vein popped on Rukia's forehead.

"As if Ichigo would ever take advantage of me before we were married! You wouldn't ever do that to me, would you Ichigo," Rukia looked at her fiancé with her sad eyes. Ichigo looked into her eyes. They had light in them, which meant she wasn't really said, as Ichigo knew. He could, however, catch a glint of mischief in her eyes. Ichigo had to suppress a smirk, as he faked a caring smile.

"Of course not, Rukia. I love you for you, not just your body. I would never do anything to violate you. I'm sorry that Renji upset you," Ichigo said in a sweet, half-whisper voice. Renji was fuming with anger now. Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed as his face turned totally red.

"Shut up, Kurosaki! _**I **_have not done anything wrong! For the love of God, just go home, you freakin' lovebirds!"

Renji stormed off, probably to go break something big and valuable. Breaking things always made Renji feel better. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. When they finally calmed down, they walked out of the Kuchiki Mansion and up the pathway to the castle. They walked through the main gates, where all of Ichigo's friends and the Nobles were waiting for them. They all shouted and cheered as Ichigo and Rukia walked in. They were both swarmed with hugs and questions if they were all right. Chad was silent most of the time, but he and Ichigo managed to exchange some silent words of caring. Ichigo looked around, and saw Chad walk over to Tatsuki. Ichigo laughed to himself. Then he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Jushiro, do you know where Toshiro is?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried. He hadn't seen the man fall, so that gave him some hope.

"Hitsugaya? Ah yes, he had a rather deep cut on his right shoulder, so he went to get it bandaged," Ukitake responded.

"Well, I'm glad he's alive, but where is he? Royal nurses could have bandaged his shoulder by now."

"Actually, I think he said something about asking "Momo" to help him. Do you know who that is?"

"Momo? Yes, she's a friend, he'll be fine," Ichigo smiled to himself, and walked away, leaving Ukitake somewhat confused.

After all the festivities had ended, and everyone had returned to their own residence, Ichigo led Rukia up the Grand staircase, and to his room. Once there, he received her help in untying his armor and removing it. Rukia was removing the back of his breastplate, when she noticed a bright red.

"Ichigo, you're bleeding!" Rukia screamed.

"What? Oh, yea, Aizen stabbed me there during our duel. I'll be fine, don't worry about it," Ichigo replied, nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it! Ichigo! You. Are. Bleeding. Sit down!"

Rukia pushed Ichigo into his desk chair, and dove into his dresser. She reemerged with a roll of bandages that Ichigo never knew was there. Without speaking, Rukia began to wrap said bandages around his waist. She continued to wrap the bandages, and as she got up to his chest, Ichigo giggled. He grabbed her hand, and shook his head. Rukia raised an eyebrow. Ichigo ripped the bandage of the roll, and secured it to himself, so they wouldn't fall.

"Not there," Ichigo pointed at his chest, where Rukia had poked him. "I'm ticklish there."

"Oh really?" Rukia asked evilly. Ichigo stared at her, eyes widening.

"No," He said. Rukia smiled. "No, no, no! Rukia st-"

Ichigo wasn't allowed to finish, because Rukia had already forced him onto the bed and started to tickle him everywhere she could. Ichigo was laughing and trying to shake Rukia off. When he found that he couldn't, Ichigo grabbed both of Rukia's arms, and swung her down onto the bed. Ichigo got his sweet revenge as he tickled Rukia this time. They went on this way for a few minutes, before the fatigue of the day truly hit them. Ichigo stopped tickling Rukia, and then lowered himself to be leaning of his forearms, over her. Rukia smiled up to Ichigo as she slid her hands up his back and into his hair. She ran her fingers through his orange locks. Ichigo smiled down at her, and then leaned down to kiss her. When they separated, Ichigo laid down on his side. He pulled Rukia closer to him, and then pulled the covers over both of them.

Ichigo and Rukia slept peacefully beside one another that night, because they knew that in the morning, all would be peaceful again.

_With peace in their eyes, they face the new morning. The sunlight shatters the shadowy pain, and gives light to a new beginning._

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review while you still can!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Very HitsuHina Wedding

**So I finally had a chance to sit down and type this next chapter, and I took it. Oh, and you'll never guess what happened! I was walking down the beach this morning, looking for shells, which is one of my beach-time hobbies, and I found a large orange shell. At first, I thought nothing of it; orange is a common shell color. Then I turned it over and lo and behold there was a smaller amethyst colored shell inside the orange one! It was like Ichigo and Rukia had been transformed into shells! The orange shell was protecting the purple one from the waves! It made my day! **

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he inhaled his first morning breath. The scent of Rukia's hair filled his nostrils. Ichigo smiled as he softly exhaled from his mouth, tickling the back of her neck. Rukia opened her eyes, and rolled over to face Ichigo, who had wrapped his arm around her waist.

It had been about two weeks since the war had ended, and Rukia was still sleeping in the castle with Ichigo, much to both Renji and Byakuya's disliking. They couldn't stop her, though, she was a woman, and she could make her own choices. Rukia shifted in the King-sized bed, and wrapped her small arms through Ichigo's. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, my king, what shall we do today?" Rukia asked, sleepily. Just as Ichigo was about to answer, he was interrupted by an annoying singsong voice.

"Well, Kuchiki-san, it's not so much a question of today but tomorrow," Kisuke rang out.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me explain. You have both received invitations, as well as I, to a wedding tomorrow evening."

"A wedding? Whose?" Ichigo asked.

"The marriage of one Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori!" Kisuke chimed.

"No way! That's great!"

"Yes, indeed. I'll leave you two alone now," Kisuke winked, and left the room.

"Momo? Isn't that the girl we hired at the bakery?" Rukia asked.

"One and the same," Ichigo answered. "Toshiro came to me asking for advice on how to talk to girls in less than ideal situations. I asked him who the girl was, and he said it was Momo. So I helped him out. Who knew they'd get married." Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia snickering. "What?"

"Toshiro came to _**you**_ for romantic advice?"

"That's what I said."

"That's classic."

"Hey, no need to be mean, now."

"Sorry, strawberry, but you just wouldn't be at the top of my list for help with women."

"Why not? Whatever I know worked on _**you**_, didn't it?" Ichigo smirked as Rukia elbowed him in the gut.

"I guess you're right. So when is it? Like what time?"

"Well, the letter says to be at the beach by six."

"Six it is then."

XXX

Ichigo finished fidgeting with his suit. These, what did you call them, "buttons" were so weird. But, it was Toshiro's wedding, and if Momo wanted to try a Western-culture theme from the New World, then that was there choice. Besides, he might as well wear the darn suit, because it had been a gift from his cousin Kaien, and now just might be his only opportunity to do so. Ichigo straightened his sleeves, and walked out of the castle.

Rukia was waiting outside for him in her carriage, Renji driving of course. Ichigo saw this as an awesome chance to mess with Renji some more. Ichigo put his hands in his pockets, and walked up to the driver's seat.

"Renji," Ichigo nodded.

"**Ichigo**," Renji nearly growled. "How was your night?"

"My night? It was _great_. Rukia is _fabulous_," Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

Renji rolled his eyes. Ichigo laughed as he stepped into the back of the carriage, and sat down beside Rukia. Rukia smiled at him.

"What's so funny," Rukia asked.

"It's nothing, just having some with Renji," Ichigo grinned.

"Careful, or he'll retaliate and drive us into a ditch."

"We'll die laughing."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo's words. Ichigo looked down at her. She was wearing a light purple dress with a white rose embroidered onto the left side. She was also wearing the necklace that Ichigo had given her. Ichigo smiled at the sight of the necklace. He always liked it when she wore it. She had a white flower pin in her hair, not that it mattered. Her stray bang still hung down in her face.

When they arrived, they stepped out of the carriage onto the sand. Ichigo helped Rukia out of the carriage. They walked across the sand to the platform that had been built for the wedding. It was decorated with white roses and peach trees. Ichigo assumed that this was meant to resemble Toshiro's hair, and Momo's love for peaches. Toshiro was sitting in a chair to the right, looking extremely nervous. Rukia went to join the ladies, so Ichigo approached Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro, how're you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't do it. I can't do it, Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled, grabbing Ichigo's collar. Ichigo pried the noble's hands off.

"Yes, you can."

"You're right. I can… oh god!"

"Toshiro! Calm down! Do you love Momo?"

"Of course I do! Would I marry her, if I didn't love her?"

"Well, considering you getting cold feet…"

"I am not! I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Then stand up, be a man, and marry this girl already!"

"Right!" Toshiro exclaimed, standing up.

Just as he did, the announcement was made for the ceremony to begin. Ichigo and Rukia took their places in the crowd. They, being the king and his fiancé, were seated on the front row. They smiled faintly as Toshiro fidgeted with his tuxedo. He looked down and saw Ichigo, who motioned with his hand to calm down. Toshiro nodded. Toshiro's best man was a man named Kusaka. Apparently they had gone to school together, and were close friends. He was the only other man on stage. Likewise, there was only one bridesmaid. The bridesmaid was Rangiku Matsumoto, a friend of Momo's. Rangiku wore a peach colored dress, and a white corsage.

Everyone's head turned the left, and the orchestra began to play "Here Comes the Bride" on their violins. When everyone looked, they saw Momo walking down the beach, holding her bouquet of pink roses. Toshiro smiled as widely as anyone had ever seen him smile. Momo walked onto the stage, and Toshiro reached and grabbed her hands lightly with his. They made their vows, and exchanged rings. Then they finally kissed.

The whole crowd erupted with cheers. Flowers were thrown up into the air, and claps could be heard all around. Momo faced away from the crowd, preparing to throw the bouquet to the ladies of the crowd. Toshiro had explained to the guests before the ceremony, that throwing a bouquet was another Western tradition. Whichever lady caught said flower arrangement would be the next to get married. Momo threw the flowers as hands were lifted into the air, in hopes of being chosen. The bouquet landed in Rukia's hands. Rukia looked at the bouquet.

"Well, we already knew that!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing Rukia, and the rest of the guests, to laugh hysterically.

All in all, it was a marvelous end to the wedding.


	24. Chapter 24: Well It's About Time!

**Well, here it is, hold on (tears)… I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I did anyway. Ichigo and Rukia, together at last. This chap actually took a bit of research on my part. I had to read up on Japanese wedding traditions. I love doing that sort of research; it always interests me to no end. And so, without any further ado, let the story resume.**

Ichigo finished tying his black kimono around his waist. He pulled the cloth tightly, so it would no come loose. Ichigo sighed, trying to expel the butterflies from his stomach, and stared at himself in the full-body mirror the rested in the corner of his room. Ichigo looked himself all over, making sure everything was in order. Ichigo smirked; he was getting married today. Him. Married. To a woman. For the rest of his life. Ichigo rubbed his forehead with his hand. Now he understood what Toshiro had been going through, but _**nothing**_ was stopping him from marrying Rukia.

Ichigo turned around as he heard the door opening. Kisuke walked in, he was wearing a suit. Since Ishiin had passed away, Kisuke would be standing in on the ceremony in Ishiin's place. Ichigo nodded to Kisuke, who smiled back at him. Kisuke walked behind Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked, seriously, for once.

"Never been more ready for anything else in my life," Ichigo responded.

"Oh really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Before my wedding with Yoruichi, I was scared stiff."

"Haha, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"That's normal. Come on, we have to head to the shrine."

"All right."

XXX

Rukia was standing of a stool, holding her arms out to both sides. Around her, maids were tying the pure white kimono to fit her body perfectly. The sleeves came out just a little further than her wrist, and the bottom of the kimono spread out on the ground, to be pulled behind her. The Horns of Jealousy* were attached to her hair, and then finally covered with the white hood.

Rukia closed her eyes, and smiled. The preparations were complete, and now all that was left was the ceremony. Then, she and Ichigo would be married to one another. Rukia steadied her breathing as she stepped off the stool. The maids helped her down, and they bowed as they left the room. Rukia turned around, and stopped abruptly as she found Byakuya standing in front of her.

"Rukia," Byakuya bowed.

"Nii-sama," Rukia muttered.

"… Hisana would be proud of you," Byakuya spoke coolly. Rukia's eyes began to tear up. It was rare for her adoptive brother to speak of her late sister, his late wife.

"Thank you, nii-sama," Rukia whispered as she hugged Byakuya. Byakuya returned her embrace.

"Rukia, we should get going. It would a great dishonor to the Kuchiki name for you to be late to your own wedding."

"Yes, nii-sama."

Rukia smirked to herself. She knew Byakuya really didn't care about the _honor_. He just had trouble showing his true feelings.

XXX

Ichigo stood just ahead of the shrine. To either side of him were two rows of people, his family and friends as well as Rukia's. On Ichigo's side, there was Kisuke, taking the place of his father, Yoruichi, taking the place of his mother, Yuzu, Karin, and Chad. On Rukia's side, there was Byakuya, Momo, Tatsuki, and a few people who Ichigo assumed were members of the Kuchiki clan. No one took the place of Hisana, since it was only normal for the groom's mother to participate in the actual ceremony.

Ichigo closed his eyes when the music started to play. He took a few deep breaths, but stopped short when he felt a small warm hand wrap around his. Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked down at Rukia who was now standing beside him, smiling brightly. Ichigo smiled back; it was that smile he used to always wear as a kid. Ichigo and Rukia grabbed both of each other's hands, and walked through their families to where the minister was standing in the shrine. They stood across from one another, facing each other. Their families did not look at them, but at the family member across from them, as was tradition. The minister looked at Ichigo, and spoke the vows.

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi," recited the minister.

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi," Ichigo repeated.

"Fufu to narou to shite imasu."

"Fufu to narou to shite imasu."

"Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo."

"Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo."

"Kono hito o aishi."

"Kono hito o aishi."

"Kono hito o uyamai."

"Kono hito o uyamai."

"Kono hito o nagusame."

"Kono hito o nagusame."

"Kono hito o tasuke."

"Kono hito o tasuke."

"Watakushi no inochi no kagiri."

"Watakushi no inochi no kagiri."

"Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o."

"Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o."

"Chikai masu."

"Chikai masu."

_This woman, I marry_

_No matter what the health situation is_

_I will love this person_

_Respect this person_

_Console this person_

_Help this person_

_Until death _

_Protecting fidelity _

_I swear._

The minister then turned to Rukia, and she repeated her vows to Ichigo. When she was finished, the minister faced Ichigo again.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take this woman, Rukia Kuchiki, to be your wife?"

"Hai. Chikaimasu." _Yes. I do. _Ichigo responded. The minister turned to Rukia again.

"Do you, Rukia Kuchiki, take this man, Ichigo Kurosaki, to be your husband?"

"Hai. Chikaimasu."

"Good. Then we shall drink the sake."

Two servants brought forth to trays, and set them before both Ichigo and Rukia. Each tray had nine cups of sake. The two kneeled in front of their trays. One by one, Ichigo and Rukia the glasses in unison from right to left. The sake was diluted with water, so neither would become intoxicated before the end of the ceremony. When they drank the last cup, they rose again.

"I now pronounce husband and wife, king and queen," the minister announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Ichigo leaned down to Rukia's level. Slowly but surely, he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but it was filled with passion. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hands and returned the kiss. Every friend and family member smiled, but still looked ahead of himself or herself. When Ichigo and Rukia separated, Yoruichi approached Rukia, pulled back the hood, and removed the head ornaments. Once she was finished, Ichigo and Rukia joined hands again and ran through the rows a second time, while everyone threw flowers and rice into the air.

XXX

Ichigo walked around at the reception, holding a glass of normal sake this time. Rukia was changing from her gown into something more relaxed. When she emerged, she wore the traditional red kimono for the after party. It was custom to introduce the families to one another, but seeing as everyone here was already familiar with everyone else, that part of the party was passed over. Everyone came up to Ichigo and handed him envelopes filled with money. Although he didn't need it, it was a ritual. Ichigo smiled faintly as Byakuya approached him.

"_Nii-sama_," Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo," Byakuya sort of grinned, and then pulled out his own envelope. "Here is my goshugi** to you."

Ichigo accepted the gift, and looked inside. His eyes widened at the amount. Even for a Noble or a Royal, _**that**_ was a large sum. Ichigo bowed to Byakuya, who returned the gesture. Ichigo made his way back to Rukia, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She raised her hand, and wriggled her fingers through his hair. They smiled at one another. Rukia stood up on her toes, and put her mouth next to Ichigo's ear.

"Happy birthday, strawberry," Rukia whispered.

"Thanks, midget," Ichigo replied.

"And what now, my husband?"

"We let things take their course."

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, Rukia."

Ichigo and Rukia kissed one another. This time everyone was watching them. Kisuke leaned to his side, and whispered to his wife.

"Nothing is stronger than the love of two from separate worlds," Kisuke said, poetically.

"Separate worlds?"

"Ichigo, born and raised a royal prince; Rukia, a girl from the streets, adopted by a noble."

"I suppose you're right. But, it was that outgoing, unrefined quality that drew Ichigo to her."

"Indeed."

Kisuke and Yoruichi laughed at each other. Eventually, the party dispersed, and the married couple began to walk back to the castle, their castle. Rukia would have to get used to being Queen Kurosaki, but as long as Ichigo was with her, she could do anything. Ichigo laughed in joy as he picked Rukia up bridal style, and carried her back to the castle. He carried her right up the stairs, and into his, no, their room. He twirled her around, and then set her down. They shared a close embrace, and then looked out the window, over Karakura. Whatever might happen, they would be ready, because they were together.

_The End_

***Horns of Jealousy are head ornaments, covered by a hood, that symbolize a woman's jealousy of a mother for the mother's son. During a wedding, the mother removes the horns, because the wife no longer needs to be jealous, since the man is hers now.**

****Goshugi is a monetary gift given to the newlyweds from friends and family, so as to ensure a financially non-stressful beginning to the marriage.**

**There you have it, the end of Separate Worlds. There will probably be an epilogue, so it's not really the end, but it still makes me sad. :( I will miss writing this fic. Read and Review one last time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**I have decided not to make you wait long for the epilogue. Well that's what I should say, but the real reason for the hasty update is that I'm so sad to end this story that I want to get the grief over with fast. So, here we are, the Final Installment to Separate Worlds. **

"Rukia. Rukia, wake up," Ichigo's quiet voice whispered, tickling the Queen's ear.

"Five more minutes, Ichigo, pplleeaassee," Rukia whined.

"No, you need to get up." Rukia gave an exasperated sigh, and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"May I ask what is so urgent, my king?" Rukia opened her eyes when she felt a pressure on her legs.

She looked into her lap to see a tray with milk, waffles, a little orange juice, and her favorite, cream of wheat with strawberries in it. Rukia smiled up at Ichigo who put a spoon into the cream of wheat for her. Ichigo kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Rukia," Ichigo said. Then, he picked up the spoon, scooped up some cream of wheat, made sure there was a strawberry in the spoon, and fed it to Rukia. Rukia giggled as she chewed the food. When she swallowed, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Happy anniversary, strawberry." Rukia took the spoon from Ichigo, and began to eat the rest of her breakfast in bed.

"Can you believe it's been nine years since we got married?"

"Time does pass so quickly, doesn't it? Oh, and happy 25th birthday, Ichigo."

"Thanks, midget," Ichigo smirked, patting the top of Rukia's head.

"Shut up, idiot!" Rukia yelled, throwing the spoon at Ichigo's head.

"Hey! That hurt you litt-" Ichigo stopped short when he heard the door creak open.

Through the door came the four-year-old prince, Daisuke Kurosaki. Daisuke was Ichigo and Rukia's son, and only child so far. Daisuke had spiky hair that looked just like his dad's, but it was black. He had amber eyes as well. Daisuke yawned as he walked up to his parents' bed. He tried to pull himself up, but he wasn't quite tall enough, so Ichigo gave him a little tug. Once up, Daisuke curled up in his father's lap.

"Mommy, daddy, why're you up so early," the boy yawned again.

"Today is the day mommy and daddy got married, and we were telling each other how much we love each other," Ichigo explained.

"Really? 'Cuz it sounded like you were yelling." Rukia put her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Haha, yea I guess we were a little loud. Did we wake you up?" Daisuke shook his head. "Then why are _you_ up so early?"

"Today is your birthday, and I wanted to give you the present I got for you," Ichigo smiled as Daisuke ran back to his room, and returned with a box, holding it like his life depended on it remaining safe.

"Thank you, Daisuke. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You have to open it to find out," Daisuke grinned.

Ichigo untied the purple string from the red box, and lifted the lid. He looked inside and giggled a little, biting the bottom corner of his lip.

"Aunt Yuzu helped me make it. We made it a Momo's Bakery, so you couldn't sneak in and see it," Daisuke said, proud of the master plan he had completed.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia smiled.

Ichigo put his hand in the box, and retrieved the gift. When Rukia saw it, she burst out laughing. What Ichigo was holding was a giant piece of chocolate, carved in the shape of a strawberry. It was covered with red icing, dotted with white icing, and had a fake green leaf at the thicker end. On top was a plastic crown, and, in blue icing, _Happy Birthday Dad_ was written across the entire thing. Ichigo and Rukia laughed their heads off for a few minutes, while Daisuke sat there confused at what they were laughing at. When his parents calmed down, Daisuke looked at his father.

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" Daisuke frowned. It was definitely the frown his father had given him, but with all the coldness of a Kuchiki glare in it.

"Of course I am!" Ichigo said as he took a bite from the Royal strawberry. It was definitely Yuzu's homemade chocolate.

Daisuke smiled again. He had his father's smile too, which made Rukia so happy. When Ichigo was finished, Daisuke hugged his father and mother, and then merrily skipped out of the room. Ichigo smiled and shook his head. _That kid_, he thought.

"Any other special plans?" Rukia asked, bringing Ichigo back to reality.

"Hm? Oh yea, I almost forgot," Ichigo ran out the door, and came back with a box of his own. The box was white with an orange string. "Here you are, my queen."

"Why thank you, my king," Rukia giggled as she opened the box. She looked inside, and gasped as she picked up the gift. In her hands was a silver tiara; embedded with diamonds, and the largest amethyst she'd ever seen in the center. Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes as she wrapped her arms as far around Ichigo as she could. Ichigo rubbed the back of her head softly.

"I remembered that every queen had always made their own crown a few days ago, but you hadn't, so I made one for you," Ichigo said softly.

"I-it's the m-most beautiful crown I've ever seen, I-Ichigo. But now my gift looks meager in comparison," Rukia sobbed.

"I promise that no matter what the gift is, I will never be disappointed. As long as I have you, I'll be happy."

Rukia went into her wardrobe and pulled out a sword from its depths. The sword had a black blade, and a guard that looked like a swastika. The hilt was made of ebony with rubies inlaid in it, and there was a chain hanging off of the end. Rukia looked down as she handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo was amazed; this was the lightest, most well balanced sword he'd ever held. He made a few swift strikes with it; it felt almost as the sword was a part of him, like an extension of his soul. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, who wouldn't make eye contact. He wrapped his free arm around her, holding the blade in his right hand.

"Rukia, this is an amazing gift. Thank you," Ichigo whispered. Rukia saw the sincerity in her husband's eyes, and smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

The King and the Queen lived for a long time afterwards. Their love for one another never withered, but instead fortified with time. Their son, and eventually their daughter, Eri Kurosaki, grew up to lead happy lives as well. Ichigo and Rukia went down in Karakura's history as two of the greatest and kindest rulers ever to assume the throne. The story of their love and how they met was retold to every child for centuries. Their tale was even known by people from worlds completely separate of their own.

**Ado, farewell, goodbye, I'll miss you all. That's the end of Ichigo and Rukia's story. Well, this interpretation of their story. Many more fics are out there to read. Read and Review! And thank you to all who have faithfully read this entire tale!**


End file.
